The Girl Whom Cried
by WierdestDreams
Summary: Amy was strong on the outside. Like metal, like brick some might say. She was quiet too. Not much to say or do. But everything changes in that little flower shop that her grandpa owned. Her walls begin to crumble after spending an incredible- distraught- night with one boy that changed the way she thought. That changed the way she viewed love..Sonic The Hedgehog...
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

**Hello all. I am new to fanfiction and this is my first of many stories to come. Before we get started, this story will have somewhat of a dark aura to it, but I promise it will bear a happy ending. Of course this story is SONAMY.**

 **The summary: Amy was strong on the outside. Like metal, like brick some might say. She was quiet too. Not much to say or do. But everything changes in that little flower shop that her grandpa owned. Her walls begin to crumble after spending an incredible- distraught- night with one boy that changed the way she thought. That changed the way she viewed love..Sonic The Hedgehog...**

 **The Girl Whom Cried**

Chapter 1: A normal day...

Today, like everyday, the soup was cold. And pudgy, and thick, and less protein. Amy's mouth made a firm line as she played in her food rather than ate it. The old woman bustled through the kitchen as if she were in her early thirties than her early sixties. She held a wooden spoon in her hand and hummed a tune Amy knew all too well. Amy remembers the song, just not the person who sang it. Her head drooped to one side, propped up by one of her hands. Her pink quills dangled in front of her face. The old woman turned around with a wide smile before it turned to a frown at seeing her granddaughter in such a foul mood. ''Amelia, dear, what's wrong?''

Amy shook her head. ''Nothing, granny.'' And truth was, there was nothing wrong with her. Other than that she didn't feel like waking up to go to school. She was too tired, craving her soft bed.

Granny shook her head, disbelieving her granddaughter. ''Something wrong with you, child. Bad day at school yesterday?''

Amy sighed and put her spoon down. The soup was slowly eating at her appetite. It did not look pleasing to the eye. ''No, granny. School was fine.'' Boring, to be exact. Amy still didn't have any friends or classmates to talk to. Not that anyone wanted to talk to her anyway. They would look at her, look at her as if she were a statue, a piece of glass staring right through her. And even if she thought they would be talking to her, it's the person passing her by or the person behind her. ''I'm just tired.'' She truthfully answered. If she played her cards right, she would play sick and forget about going to school for the day.

Her granny nodded. ''I'm tired everyday girl, but I can't be taking no off days when there's money to be made. Your grandpa going be in such a feisty mood with me!''

And speaking of grandpas, ''Is he suppose to be taking me to school today?'' Amy asked and washed the cold soup down the disposal.

''Right you are. Let me go wake that two-tone whale up.'' Granny gave a roll of her eyes and wiped her hands dry before making her way down the hall. Amy finished packing her bag before swinging it behind her back. Yesterday, she forgot her reading book and the reading teacher made her sit in the back until everyone was finished with the eighth chapter. It was the most embarrassing moment for Amy when all those eyes mocked her. The sad part was that everyone knew how good Amy was in school. She never got yelled at, got in trouble, suffered detention, or had an suspension. These were all great key points, in return her classmates envied her.

Today, she remembered her reading book.

From down the hall, Amy could hear the pounding footsteps of her grandfather. His heavy footsteps and deep voice resonated to her ears. It brought a small smile on her face as he greeted her with a hug. Granny came in next, changed from an apron to some nurse scrubs. ''Are you staying after school, Angel?'' Amy tilted her head to think about it for a moment. She usually stayed after school for math tutoring, since it was her most hated subject. But, that was only on Thurdays. On Tuesdays she stayed to help her favorite teacher, Mrs. Gwen, to clean up and plan tomorrow's lesson. Today, she would come home and sleep.

 _Sleep was the main goal._

''No, Sir. I'm coming straight home.'' Amy answered, flickering a piece of hair behind her ear. Her grandpa gave a nod and the two stepped out the door, biding goodbye to granny.

The car started up and made the silence feel less awkward. Amy was never silent in her life whenever she was around her grandparents. Only times she went to school were the moments she was quiet. Too scared to say anything. Her grandpa questioned her about it one time, asking if someone was bullying her. Amy told him no. ''I'm not being bullied, grandpa. My eyes are just... not talking today.'' she had told him. Grandpa nodded and dismissed the issue.

King Hill Campus was a bit far. Everyday the two had to take around two highways and get on the freeway, then take a few turns before they reached the destination. It was worth it to Grandpa. The school was the best place to attend on Mobius. The campus was divided into six buildings, a large acre for two buildings each. First, two buildings was the elementary side where it had from kindergartner to fifth grade. One building was for the kindergartners to the second grade. The second building was for the third through fifth grade. Second, the other two buildings was for the middle schoolers. The first building was the main office for the middle school and the elementary school. The second building was where the sixth, seventh, and eighth grade shared classes. Unfortunately, Amy was in the eighth grade, so she took her classes there. Lastly, the two buildings was for the high school. One building was where the main office for the high school and the ninth and tenth graders gathered for class. The second building was for the eleventh and twelfth graders' classes. The campus was large, including many after school clubs and a playground for the little kids. And not to forget a gym across the street, Amy's most hated activity.

Once Amy got to the front building, she kissed her grandpa's cheek and slammed the car door. Grandpa pulled off after seeing her walk through the double doors. Amy stopped in her tracks, staring at the gold and red walls the school painted new at the beginning of the year. They were no longer the Soldiers, but instead the King Hill's Tigers. It took some time for everyone to get used to and even the name started to sound catchy. Hopefully, with this new title the basketball team would actually start winning some championships.

Amy was greeted by fast-pacing students. Each her own age, and rummaging through their lockers. The middle schoolers had as much freedom as the high schoolers to stay out until the bell had rung for class. Amy had no need to go through her locker. Everything she had would last her the full day. She found a nearby bench and sat down, pulling out some earphones and listening to some music on her phone. She watched people pass by her, some alone, many had friends.

Two girls, both pretty. _Prettier than me,_ Amy thought. One was a pink rabbit, peach muzzle, arms, underbelly, and hair. She wore a simple blue tank-top and blue shorts. The other was a dark brown chipmunk, light brown belly, and muzzle. She had some pretty brown hair also. Just like the other girl, she wore a blue shirt and some blue jeans. Amy knew the chipmunk, known as Sally. She was in homeroom with her and usually her partner in Social Studies.

The next group, all boys, all laughing about something ridiculous. One of the boys was a yellow fox with a white belly and two-tails. Amy remembered him because he was her math partner. The other one, an echidna, the color of blood with long dreadlocks running down his back. Amy seen him before, probably science class or was it studyhall? The last one was a hedgehog. The color of royal blue, the color of the ocean with the most greenest eyes she ever saw. She saw him in many of her classes, but she never once stop to talk to him. Not that she would anyway. She knew him because his father worked with her grandfather.

The group gave her a glance and begin snickering as they walked away. Amy hung her head down in embarrassment, knowing that they were laughing about her. Amy stuffed her earphones in her bag and got up from her seat. Enough relaxation for the day.

 **Amy's P.O.V**

My first period was homeroom. My reading teacher, Mrs. Gwen. I sat in the third row, second to last desk next to a brown honey badger. I was the second student in the classroom. Mrs. Gwen was no where in sight and as the classroom begin to pile up, the chatter ascended. I never really liked to talk to anyone, unless it was mandatory such as asking for a piece of paper or pencil. Other than that I would keep to myself. The other students in my classroom had friends everywhere you looked. One of the girls from earlier, Sally Acorn took her seat beside me, flipping her hair to one side.

''Hey, Amelia.'' She greeted with a smile.

She was always friendly with me so I smiled and waved back. ''Hi Sally.'' The conversation usually ended there and we would continue doing what we were doing. Sally turned her head to talk to the other person and I would look down at my bag, pretending to search for something. The next and the last student to walk in would be Sonic the Hedgehog. The hedgehog with the royal blue fur, the ocean blue fur, and the prettiest eyes I ever seen. He sat in front of me as he slammed his bag down on his desk. He waved at Sally and even said ''Hey'' to the honey badger next to me. He never uttered a word to me. Maybe because he didn't like me. I didn't just know him from school. His dad and my grandfather own a flower shop together. We usually would go there after school and study or help out. Only at the flower shop he would talk to me out of necessity. If we were any place in public, he would ignore me.

Mrs. Gwen came in some time later, followed by a one-year-old duplicate of herself. Mrs. Gwen was a pretty lime colored hedgehog with purple quills. She usually came in with matching business shirts and skirts, rarely pants. ''Alright, class.'' She greeted, picking up her one-year-old child. ''Before we get started, I want everyone to meet Elena, my daughter.'' Elena hid her face, feeling shy. It brought a smile to my face, it was so cute to see a shy baby. Before class got started, Mrs. Gwen sat the baby near her desk and allowed the one-year-old to color.

Mrs. Gwen ordered Sally to pass out the assignment for today. ''Class I have a feeling that you all are going to hate me today.'' She bowed her head down in shame. ''But, for the past few weeks Principal Laden prompted me to give a project to all my classes.'' Insert the groan from every student except me. ''Yeah, I know. I don't see why I need to do this anyway.'' Mrs. Gwen said before sitting on her desk. Elena stumbled over to her momma, wanting to be carried. Mrs. Gwen tried shooing her away, but picked up the baby anyway. ''So, for the project it's going to be something fun and would last 'til the end of the year.'' She gave the class a smile, not that anyone smiled back at her.

''It's an creative project that will require two people so just like in math class, you will be assigned a partner until the end of the year. Everyday except on Fridays when we have tests, you will be able to work on these projects for about twenty minutes or so.'' I scribbled my name on a piece of paper over and over as she was talking. I liked my reading teacher, but sometime her voice bores the heck out of me.

''Don't worry, I assigned everyone partners. I know for a fact if I let you choose your partners, you would choose your friends and the two of you would hardly ever get anything done with your project. So, thank me if you must.'' Insert another groan. My ears pricked up at this and my eyes stared at Mrs. Gwen, hopefully she would see the terror in them.

''There would be a boy and girl working together. For the project, each of you must create something artsy... musical... something inspirational. Something that screams A+! In other words, create anything like a poem, short story, book, anything that requires an musical event. Now, don't go music crazy. I will not allow intolerant cursing in songs used. So, please don't use Drake too much or Lil Wayne, whatever you kids like nowadays. '' The class snickered. I looked around for the possibilities of who my partner might be. Hugo the Bear, we never talked. Once he asked me for a pencil, but his presence is so huge and I was somewhat scared of him. Silver the Hedgehog, he was too smart for his own good. I even heard someone called him naive when it came to relationships. He wasn't bad to look at, but I didn't want him to be my partner. The boy in front of me- Sonic the Hedgehog- I couldn't work with him. Not that I didn't want to, it's just that I really think he hate me. I don't know why, I just have a feeling. The other boys, Joseph the Wombat, Mike the Cat, Johnny the Dog, and Zachary the Parrot were other boys I never talked to.

Who could be qualified for me?

Mrs. Gwen answered that question when she started calling the names. ''First set, we have Sally Acorn and Joseph the Wombat. Second set, we have Silver the Hedgehog and Cream the Rabbit. Third set, we have Tails the Fox and Aaliyah the Cat. Fourth set, we have Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog-''

 _Wait, what?_

 _Can we backtrack to the beginning and change some things please?_

''Fifth set, we have Blaze the cat and Mike the cat. Sixth set, we have Zachary the Parrot and Kyla the honey badger. Seventh set, we have Johnny the dog and Willow the rabbit. Lastly, we have Hugo the bear and Olivia the Bee. I hope you're all happy with your partners-''

''What if we don't get along with our partners?'' One kid piqued in the back.

Mrs. Gwen shrugged. ''One of the most realest lessons of life is that sometime you will be partnered with someone you won't like.'' I know that lesson all too well. My old teacher, Mrs. Wilcox in first grade told us that. Mrs. Gwen rocked the baby on her hip. ''So, since this project is new we will take the whole class period to work on it. Tomorrow, we'll be working on our test first and then you may work on your projects. Good luck.'' She said.

I wanted to roll up in a shell and roll away from the world. Or worse, die in front of everyone. The boy in front of me took his time, playing with the pencils on his desk or piling his paper neatly. It took some time, but he finally turned to me. ''Hey.'' He said.

''Hi.'' I say.

Sonic grabbed some paper off his desk and put it on mine. He had a pencil in his right hand. ''You ready?''

I gave him a questioning look.

''The project? We gotta brainstorm ideas before we work on anything.'' He informed. I felt dumb because I should know this stuff. With him looking at me like the way he was, I wanted to hop away like a scared bunny. Honestly, I didn't have an idea for our creative project. I wasn't great at writing. I have a D in writing, so I was terrible at it. The only classes I had A's in was science and reading. I had an F in math and in Social Studies I had a B.

''You have any ideas?'' Sonic asked.

I shook my head. Then, I pretended to think like I could brainstorm anything just to impress him. Sonic scribbled on the piece of paper, waiting for me to come up with anything. Little did he know, I had nothing to say. ''Do you have anything in mind?'' My voice was small, but he heard me.

Sonic looked at me. ''I don't know. Lets write a book.''

''A book?''

''What? You don't know how to write a book?''

I was offended. Of course, I didn't, but he didn't have to sound so grumpy or he didn't need to know. ''Do you have a plot for a book?'' I challenged. What's the use of writing a book if you don't have a simple plot for it? Lets see him get it straight.

Sonic's eyes went to the back of the room. I didn't bother to see what or who he was staring at. It didn't matter. In seconds, he came back with a light bulb going off. ''Well, something with action maybe. You like action?''

''It's okay.''

''And adventure. I love adventure stories.'' He said.

''You like to read?'' I only asked this because usually people wouldn't find him reading a book. In reading class, he would intentionally forget his reading book in his locker in order to not read.

''No!" He shouted at me and I slumped in my chair, scared of his voice. He then leaned closer to me, whispering, ''Only when I'm alone.'' My ears pricked and I slowly begin to sit upward again. I loved reading. No matter where I went, a book was at my side. Even in my room I had three bookshelves overloaded with books from different authors. My favorite author is Nicholas Sparks. The way he portray romance in such a blissful gift or such a hurtful event is just amazing. I seen all the movies his books produced. Amazing as always.

Sonic continued scribbling every idea we threw on the table. So far, we had adventure, action, romance (added by me) and suspense. ''Everyone loved suspenseful stories.'' I told him.

''So, what? Like a kidnapping or something?'' He made a face, dismissing the idea.

I wanted to roll my eyes. ''What's the use of reading a story that doesn't make the reader feel like reading on? Do you even know what suspense means?'' I knew that hit a soft spot as I seen Sonic write down the word on the sheet of paper.

''So now we have a story, now for the idea.'' He thought aloud. I sat out on this one. I was never great at plotting story line events. Sonic sat there also, probably pretending to think as much as I was.

This project wasn't going to be easier than I thought.

* * *

Mr. Adams gave everyone two sheets of algebra assignments to finish before the bell rung. I stared at the numbers. I don't have dyslexia, but the equations made no sense to me. When I glanced at Tails work he was almost on his second sheet. When I glanced at my work, I wasn't even finish with the first half sheet of the first page. No wonder I had a F in math. I never thought much of my work. I scribbled down anything that came in my mind and hopefully would be able to make it to tutor next thursday.

Our principal came into the room, examining our work. Two other authorities followed him, one loomed over me to see what I was doing. My back tensed up because I knew if he seen the work I done and probably would guess it wrong. When they turned to look at Tails' work, their eyes would probably bulge out in amazement at the smart two-tailed fox. I envied Tails. He probably would have a choice of five or ten colleges for a scholarship and I'll probably be lucky enough to pay my rent for next month!

* * *

Science was my next shining mark. In science, my partner was Cream the Rabbit. She was a very nice girl with a bubbly attitude. Something I wished I had. Everyone always spoke to Cream and even invited her to sit at lunch with them. I, on the other hand, was lucky enough to have a seat by lunch.

In science Mr. Sillis gave us a sheet of paper with data marked on it. We had various objects to test the mass and the density. Cream, immediately got to work on the first object. Our graduated cylinder was filled half way and Cream grabbed a toy ball. First, we recorded the weight of the ball and then we dumped it into the graduated cylinder to record the volume. Last, we put it inside the beacon to record if it floated or sunk. We did the same thing over to each of the other objects.

* * *

At lunch, I sat at a table alone. One near the garbage can and a large poster that said ''Got Milk?''. The area was surrounded by other students, walking to tables with friends or pretend to be friends. I watched the group of five boys sit at a table beside mine. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and two other boys- Shadow and Scourge. I knew Shadow from the library. He helped me find a book I was looking for. I knew Scourge from Rosy, my cousin whom also went to this school. The two were the best of friends since second grade. She talked fondly of him whenever we were alone. Scourge would be annoyed of her antics, but he loved her. Loved her more than anything. I envied her for this. I wished I had a boy best friend to like, to love, to sit with. Anyone to sit with at least.

And speaking of Rosy, she spotted me and waved as she gathered her tray to sit next to me. I sat up from my seat to get a better look at her. Rosy looked exactly like me. The only difference was her style of clothing and the way she wore her quills. She liked to keep them in an afro-like puff with a headband around her forehead. She loved wearing ripped jeans and short-sleeved shirts. She would never be found wearing a dress.

''Rosy?'' I figured she wanted something since we rarely talked during the school days.

''Hey, Amy. How's lunch?'' She asked, sitting down and begin eating.

Okay, this was getting weird. ''Lunch is fine.'' I think I lost my appetite.

Rosy gave me a nod. And, she turned her head to look at Scourge. Scourge spotted at her, trying to hold a laugh. What were they doing? When Rosy turned back to me, I pretended to be interested in my food. ''Can you help me out with something?'' Rosy's voice rang out.

''What?''

''I have a problem.'' Rosy threw her lunch in the trashbin and clapped her hands together. She sat back down, scooting her chair closer to me. ''I have a crush on this boy.'' I already knew who it was.

''Oh?''

''Yeah.'' Rosy played in her quills, roughing them up a bit. I threw my lunch away, not interested in eating any longer. The only thing I ate was the apple. ''Can you help me get with him?'' She asked.

I don't know if it were the apple or the words that came out of Rosy's mouth that made me choke. ''What? Why should I help you, I don't even know how to talk to boys I like either!''

Rosy rolled her eyes, huffing. ''Who's fault is that? You barely talk to anyone in the school.''

''Not my fault there's a bunch of idiots here.'' With that comment, I felt a sharp sting on my arm. ''Ouch!''

''Stop being so mean.'' Rosy scolded me. She then proceeded to look around the room, her eyes landed on a silver hedgehog. She stared at him for some time and out of the corner of my eye I stared at Scourge, wondering what just happened. ''Silver is incredibly cute! Isn't he?'' She gushed.

 _What?_

''Um, sure I guess.'' I scratched my arm out of nervousness. I thought Rosy liked Scourge. I mean, I'm surprised that she don't speak much of him lately. She always liked Scourge. Right? ''Since when did you start liking Silver?'' I asked.

Rosy's cheeks became flushed as she waved me off. ''Before school started. Remember that summer camp I was asking you to go to, but you kept saying no? Well, I met him there and we became friends.''

''Scourge didn't go with you?''

''Nah, he went over his dad's for the summer.'' Rosy didn't even crack when she said it. Her and Scourge were one of the most inseparable friends of the school. Why would they ever split apart? Silver and Rosy? I'm not good at playing matchmaker, but I think even cupid could agree with me that they are NOT the perfect couple. Rosy was more of the upbeat, feisty girl that didn't care what anyone thought of her. Many of the reasons why grandpa and granny stop inviting her to family outings. Silver was a sweet boy and smart as ever. He had a mind of a lawyer- fashion, great sense of mind, and never back down from an argument. Both are opposite attracts.

 _So, why again?_

''Well, I thought that maybe you and..'' My mind drifted off as I didn't want to offend her about what I thought. Rosy would usually disagree with anything I said.

''Me and who?'' She asked, her voice adding a squeak.

I smiled. ''Nothing. I forgot.''

* * *

After lunch, we went to study hall. I sat at a table with Knuckles, a bat named Rouge, and a green hawk known as Jet. I was the only one who studied while we were there. Knuckles and Rouge were flighting (Flirting and fighting). Usually they would say something to compliment the other and then throw some type of comeback. It was somewhat cute if thought through. Jet was passing notes to a swallow at the other table. While they were doing this, I finished my math homework.

''No, my daddy don't like me messing with boys like you.'' Rouge gave a smile at Knuckles.

''What's that suppose to mean?''

''Daddy knows you mean trouble. I'm not allowed to date, anyway.''

''That don't stop you from flirting, does it?''

''I said dating. Not flirting.''

The teacher must had heard them. Mr. Phillips hushed the table and threatened with detention slips. From then on, Knuckles and Rouge passed notes to each other.

* * *

Social Studies wasn't much. In class, Mr. Carrison gave us some study notes for our test the next day. We then watched a video about a past war that Station Square had won against Knothole. Many students had questions about the video. Silver being the most. He was born in Knothole and he knew more history then what was given. I knew he was right. In history, everyone lies just to make a certain nation feel great about themselves. We all knew that Knothole won the battle of Temuki fair and square, even Mr. Carrison knew it. But, he proceeded to do his job and teach us what needed to be taught.

After the video, we were partnered up with the person next to us. Sally and I worked on our notes together, reading primary sources that came from expeditions of history. Sally read most of them as I found evidence of how we got the answer. After we finished our work, we were told to study together. Back and forth, we asked each other questions on our study guide.

''Wow, Amelia! You'll do great on your test tomorrow! You got all of them right!'' Sally praised.

 _So, why do I still have a B in his class?_

* * *

One more classes and I would be done for the day. My writing teacher, Mr. James was an excellent teacher, by all means. I probably wasn't the greatest student since I had a D. And I never really took time to actually do his work. I usually rushed through whatever I needed to do. In writing, I sat right next to Sonic and on the other side sat Silver. Looking at Silver, I thought of Rosy. Did he have the same feelings as she did for him? I looked down at the notebook he was scribbling in. He was shading in a picture he drew.

Mr. James walked into the room, greeting us with a large smile. ''Hello all!'' He was happy today, so today was going to be a wonderful lesson. On the board, he wrote _''Emotions''_. ''Today, class,'' He settled himself on top of his desk, inhaling and exhaling. ''We are going to write in journals. This is going to be a project grade. Apparently, I'm not giving too many projects just like your reading teacher, Mrs. Gwen. So, last weekend I have put together something fun to do for a project. You will all receive two notebooks that should last you until the end of the school year. You are going to write your own autobiography and each day you must write a chapter about your childhood, your dreams, whatever. It must be about you, however. And at the end of the school year, you will turn them in and receive a grade for it on your last report card. Got it?''

Sonic raised his hand.

''Yes, Sonic?''

''The autobiography project, will we have to read it at the end of the year? Like, what if it's private and we don't-''

''No. You only have to turn it in.'' Mr. James said before instructing Silver and Kyla to pass out the two notebooks. The best part about this was that we could choose whatever color we wanted so I choose purple and red. Sonic chose green and blue. Typical of him.

Mr. James gave us the first fifteen minutes of class to write what we wanted in our journals. So, I wrote:

 _Who ever wanted a daughter with pink fur, peach muzzle, underbelly and arms, and irish green eyes, the color of moist grass? Apparently, my mother didn't want me. My mother committed suicide two days after my birth and my father was emotionally unstable to care for me, so he left me with my grandparents to be raised. Not the grandest past, but I know if I didn't have my grandparents in my life, I'd probably end up in some type of foster care system._

 _The question I'm pondering is why my mother didn't want me? Why my father didn't want me? Every time I bring it up to my grandparents, they would tell me not to worry about it or dismiss the topic with another. In reality, it's eating me up to know why I'm the accident child or the throw away doll. It wasn't fair that everyone had loving parents and I had nothing. Grandparents, but nothing._

 _I grew up in a cottage home. Brick and sturdy, with pink flowered roses in my bedroom. Stuffed animals were always given to me by my grandpa and a new flower for the vase that sat on my windowsill. I had no T.V. or any electronics for that matter until I turned thirteen because my grandmother is a true believer of ''Electronics rotten the mind.''_

 _Growing up, my grandmother and I baked sweet treats for her job or for the customers at my grandfather's flower shop. Granny always made me bake, she wanted me to exceed in culinary arts- something I don't want to do. Unlike granny, my grandpa want me to find my skills in the law enforcement. I'm no Silver, a boy in my classroom who's excellent in the mind and witted with smarts. I know I'll never be a lawyer, or a police officer, let alone a judge._

 _Then, what do I want to do?_

 _I don't know yet. When I was five, I wanted to be a cook, own my own restaurant someday, but then I started hanging out with my cousin, Roselinda, whom was excellent at knitting. She made me want to own my own fashion line someday. When I turned eight, I wanted to be a fortune teller, but even I know that career is full of spamming and phonies. When I turned twelve, I decided I wanted to be a teacher. That dream been longed crush in sixth grade when I was told to read my story in front of the whole class. Talk about a fish out of water! Now, I'm fourteen and I have no idea what I want to be._

 _The kids around me see dreams and future stars. I see blank. Nothing. Just blank._

Last, I sighed my name, nothing else to write for the day.

After the fifteen minutes were called, we continued on our lesson. Mr. James questioned us about emotions- our feelings, to be exact. Many people named the top ones- Happy, sad, angry. One person said depress. Another said disappointment. And so on and on. We wrote all this on a sheet of paper and he said for homework we had to write an personal essay about what we feel everyday and that it had to be ready to read in front of class the next day. My heart tensed up at the last given direction. I would embarrass myself even worse than when I was in sixth grade!

Just as I wanted to question him about the assignment, he said it would bring up our grades and my mind was on that D. I needed to bring that up as soon as our progress reports came home.

Just as the bell rung, everyone packed up and left out the room. However, I took my time packing up my things. I found it weird that Sonic was the last one in the classroom and the first one out. This made me laugh.

''Amelia? Something funny?'' Mr. James called.

I shook my head. ''No, sir. I was just thinking of something.''

He nodded at me. ''I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great night, Amelia.''

''You too.'' I say as I swing my bag over my shoulder and walk out the classroom. The hallways were filled with students and I walked out, not wanting to be the target of rush. I was greeted by the warm air of the hot day. Many students were outside, already walking to their destination. I sat there, on a bench with one earphone in my ear, humming a song. My grandpa was suppose to be picking me up today and take me to the flower shop to help out. I hope he didn't forget that I wasn't staying after school today.

Just as I was about to call him, I felt a hand pat me on the shoulder. Sonic stood above me with his arms crossed. I gave him a questioning look. ''We walking to the shop.'' He says.

''No, thank you. My grandpa is picking me up.'' I say.

''It's not a question, idiot.'' He narrowed his eyes.

''I'm not an idiot!'' I shouted at him.

Sonic was not amused. ''Then, stop acting like one. I said we're walking to the shop. Your grandpa told me to take you with me because they're busy with customers. Now get up and follow me, will you?'' I stayed planted where I was, angry that he blasted at me in such a public demeanor. After a few minutes, I gave up and packed up my things. We both walked to the flower shop, him in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2: This Unfair Life

**The Girl Whom Cried**

 _Chapter 2: This Unfair Life_

Sonic dumped his bag on the table and he started to rummage through the paper to find his assignments that's due tomorrow. Amy watched him from afar, sitting down at the little chair that spun around. Usually she'd have in her earphones, doing her homework, and spinning in that fun computer chair. Today, she'll stay quiet and wait for her grandpa to make use of her.

Sonic found what he was looking for and sat down across the desk from Amy. He fished for a writing utensil out his pocket, but no luck. ''Do you have something to write with?'' He asked Amy. Amy dug in her pocket and pulled out four pencils, one pen. Sonic took the pen. Amy watched absentmindedly at the work Sonic was trying to complete. She knew it was science homework and she knew he was doing it wrong. Amy thought if she should correct him on his misunderstanding, but thought best to leave him alone. Before they even came to the flower shop, he sounded like he had an attitude.

Then, she continued to watch him measure the density wrong and using the wrong type of formula to find density and volume. Her mind was eating her up just to correct him and his work. It took all her might to keep her mouth shut. Sonic glanced at Amy, finding her uncomfortable. ''Something wrong?''

''No.''

Sonic nodded and continued to do his work. He completed the first portion and decided to finish the back until Amy called his name. Her voice was soft like a summer breeze. Something that you can hear, but also can't hear. A sound that the ears must strain to hear. ''Yeah?'' He answered her.

''Um, you calculated your work wrong.'' She said, smiling sheepishly at him.

Sonic's voice sounded harsh, ''What you mean?'' which he didn't mean to sound rude at all.

Amy flipped his paper back over and pointed to many of the problems he missed calculated. ''It's just that you did volume and density wrong. When you're finding the mass you're suppose multiply volume and density together. When you're finding the density you're suppose to divide mass and volume. When you're looking for the volume you're suppose to divide mass and density. Got it?'' Sonic gave a small shrug, and wished that he didn't use a pen to do his math calculating.

He groaned. ''Why did I use a pen?''

''Well, Mr. Adams always say use pencil. Math is not easy. You're going to make mistakes.'' Amy told him.

Sonic groaned. ''Do you have some white out?'' Amy thought about it for a second before reaching into her bag. She forged through her bag, Sonic's ears twitching at the noise of paper. Amy muttered under her breath before pulling out a small white bottle. She thought it was white out until her eyes flickered to the word 'Glue'.

''Looks like I don't have any,'' Amy shook her head. ''Might have left it at home.''

Sonic shrugged. ''It's all good. Mr. Sillis going to kill me though.'' Unconsciously, Amy let out a laugh and she quickly put her hand over her mouth over the mistaken joke. Sonic stared at her amused. ''You know you can laugh, right? It's suppose to be a joke.''

Amy nodded. ''Yeah.'' She says. ''It was rude though.''

Sonic scribbled out his answers on his homework and asked Amy for another sheet. He would do his answers on another sheet of paper.

* * *

 **Sonic's P.O.V**

Out of the corner of my eyes I stared at Amelia. She looked far into the distance, outside where the light was shining brighter in the other room. I couldn't blame her. I would rather be out there, running around instead cramped up in this small space doing homework.

When I stared at my science homework, I didn't understand a thing it wanted me to do. I was terrible at science. In fact, an F- type of terrible. Which I didn't understand. I had A's in reading, writing, and math and social studies! But, I had an F in science? Science can't be this hard! I mean, it uses math as well and I'm great at math, so what's wrong with this world?

Before I could even sought out the answer, my dad poked his head into the room. He flashed us both a smile before fully stepping in. ''You kids almost done?'' My dad was developing a cough. The rasp in his voice was a sign of his weakness. I told him he should stay home, but he never listens to me. He only worry about the money.

Not his health.

''Yeah, I'm finished.'' I lied. I would finish my science once I got home. So far, I was already done with my Social Studies and my math sheets.

''Gre-'' My dad coughed. ''Great.'' He cleared his voice and turned to Amelia. ''Amelia, how are you today?''

Amelia gave a small nod of courtesy. ''I'm fine, sir. Are you alright?''

''Just a small cold.'' He winked at her in a playful way. He then turned to me. ''Sonic, how was your day at school?''

I shrugged. ''Fine, I guess.''

''Okay,'' Dad coughed again. ''Since the two of you are done Amelia you can go help your grandfather and Sonic come with me. I have a special job for you to do-''

''I hope it's not selling flowers again.'' I mumbled, maybe a bit too loudly. I remembered last weekend sales didn't go so well. So many people were in line, wanting to buy flowers and my dad left me in charge to make sure everyone got what they wanted. The thing is: I'm fast with my feet. Not entirely my brain. When I do something, I act with my feet, not think it out like reasonable people do. My dad always tells me _Patience is a virtue_. Yeah, I do believe that, but me being **me** it's going to take a while. A long long while.

My dad let out a laugh that turned into a croak. ''Trust me, not as long as I'm living.'' With a cold like that, you're not going to be living long. I wanted to yell at him for not listening to me when I could take him home and take care of him. Nurse that cold of his so that he could be healthy again. ''Now, come on. We don't have all day, Sonic. You and me still have to go pick up your siblings- Sonia is at cheer-leading practice and Manic is at his friend's house.''

Of course they were. And, I was stuck here doing the unskilled jobs. I could had took a ring check and went over Tails' house. Maybe helping him fix that generator doesn't sound as boring as I thought it would be. Or, go over Knuckles house and get caught up on the latest Boxing game. His family could afford to pay for cable. Mine, however, could not.

''Sonic?'' I did not know dad was waiting on me. I must had zoned out for a long minute because even Amelia was no where to be seen. I quickly packed up my things in my bag and left out the door. I was greeted by the sight of green, one of my favorite colors. The flower shop was gorgeous despite the neighborhood it reside in. Many flowers grew on the left side of the room, where the most sunlight was. Amelia's grandfather, Patrick, is the one who do all the growing. I overheard Patrick and my father talking about how Patrick grows a load of vegetables and flowers in his backyard. I asked Amelia about this and she confirmed it by nodding her head. And, there they were planting flowers. Patrick was digging holes and Amelia putting seeds into the soil.

On the other side of the shop was where the flowers were actually sold. People viewed and smelled the luscious scent carried with the it. Some might buy a card, if we're lucky. My dad creates the cards with the help of my sister, Sonia. If people buy the cards it would mean more money for us. And, that's saying a lot.

''Sonic, I want you to advertise the cards for me. When you see people viewing-''

''I know, I know.'' I wave him off. ''When people are viewing the cards show them what they're looking for. Persuade them to buy one of the cards.''

Dad nodded. ''Yup. At least sell ten of them. We need it for groceries before we go home.''

Dad was the one that sold the flowers. He made little money by doing this since most of the earnings went to Patrick and his family. Dad didn't mind though. Patrick always invited us over for dinner, with dad flat-out saying no and here I'm wondering what we're going to eat tonight. Sometime Patrick would share the money because he shared a special bond with my dad. Perhaps a son he never had? Patrick had a son, but I never heard what happened to him. Not that I should care, anyway.

I went to the aisle that sold the decorative cards. Mother's day cards, Christmas cards, valentines cards, Veterans day cars, any cards. So many cards. When customers started bombarding in, I held my guard out for any buyers wanting a card with their flowers. One man, a gentlemen that kept himself greatly cleaned. Not a speck of dust could be seen on him. His skin was a glistening gold and he wore clothing I never seen in stores before. A gold tooth was in hidden in the back of his mouth and when he passed me, he stared at me like I was some type of unwanted bug.

''Uh, sir?'' I called to him. The wealthy man turned to look at me, touching his moustache.

He cleared his throat. ''Yeah?''

''I was wondering if you wanted to buy a card?''

''What do I need a card for?''

I stared at the pretty pink roses that laid in his hand, a bundle of twenty-four. It must be a lucky lady. ''The flowers.'' I pointed. ''For someone special, huh?''

''What do you know?''

''I know that you must love her very much. It's not the first time you walked in here carrying roses.'' I knew this man before. He always brought different colored roses everyday- red on monday, purple on tuesday, white on wednesday, and today he bought pink roses! One thing I did notice is that he never bought a card. I sped back to the aisle of the cards and grabbed a _''You are so special to me''_ card written in cursive with pretty designs on the cover. The old man looked impressed at me.

''You run very fast to be a blue hedgehog.'' He commented.

I ignored him. ''This card will let her know how special she is to you. That is if you're willing to settle down.'' I laugh, nervously. ''It only cost fifteen dollars. Only because of the fabric it's made out of.'' I knew how people hate when something that doesn't look very much worth buying can be so expensive. But, my sister took her time and she brought this fabric that she claimed cost her all her working money which was seventy dollars to make this card! The people should be lucky that we sell these things for fifteen dollars and not seventy!

''You run very fast.'' The man said, rubbing his moustache.

I blinked. ''Okay.'' What else was I suppose to say?

Suddenly, he shoved a business card in my hand, offering me one of his largest smiles. ''My name is Ivo Robotnik. Also known as Dr. Robotnik. I run a professionally owned track team and we need a nice fit boy like you to be one of the leaders. You're one of the fastest boys I seen in my life!'' The compliment was too much to take. My cheeks became flushed. I knew I was fast, people around me could see it. I just didn't know the man very well to be running on some type of team he owned.

''Um, I don't know, sir. My dad probably wouldn't want me to do it.''

''Now, why would that be the problem? Are you doing bad in school?'' Dr. Robotnik frowned.

I shook my head. ''Oh no, sir. I'm doing great in school! My dad just-''

''Should I go talk to him?'' He suggested. ''You do not understand how much I need you on my team. My team sucks, but with you on it. We might just make history!'' He was inviting to join his running team. Running was my favorite sport. My dad would understand, but he probably wouldn't let me do it because he needed one of us to work with him at the shop. Again, Dr. Robotnik shoved something into my hand- money!- **fifty?**

''Sir, it costs fifteen!''

''Keep the change. Now, let me talk to this dad of yours.''

''He's working the cash register.'' I tell him eagerly.

* * *

By sundown, I sold fifteen cards and earned over two-hundred and fifty dollars. Patrick and Amelia were packing up ready to go. Patrick was chatting with my dad and Amelia waited for him. Instead of being a stranger, I walked up to her, both my hands in my pocket and shot her a small smile. ''What you're going to do when you get home?'' I asked her.

She shrugged. ''Maybe watch T.V.''

''You have cable?''

''Who doesn't?''

I dismissed the comment. ''You coming to school tomorrow?''

''Nah, I'm going to try to play sick.'' The playfulness in her voice made me laugh. It sounded like something she would do. Amelia was as quiet as a mouse. You never knew if she was right behind you or there for that matter. Sometimes she scared the living daylights out of me.

''You gotta come. We have to finish our project.'' I say.

''You already know what we're doing. We're writing a book, remember?''

''I don't want to write a book anymore.'' I sighed.

''Why?'' She asked.

I wanted to write a book at first because I just wanted to do something quickly so we could work on this project and ignore each other the next. Now, I don't want to write a chapter book explaining nonsense, so I'll leave that to the actual authors out there. ''I don't know. It sounds weak.''

She gave a giggle. Somewhat cute. ''Well, you find everything uninteresting in a day. So, what else is new?''

Before I could reply, Patrick called for Ameila. They both said goodbye to me and Amelia said she'll be seeing me at school the next day. Before we locked up the shop, dad and I cleaned up around for a bit. I swept the floor of dirt and dead plants and dad cleaned off the counters. He left on one of the light bulbs for the plants to grow. We soon grabbed our coats and began the long trudge to the bus stop.

Dad asked a man what time it was. The man said it was almost nine-thirty. Once we got to the bus-stop we waited for the ten o' clock ride. Dad promised to get the car fixed as soon as he had time. It's been a month since our car broke down. ''Dad, did you forget about the car?''

Dad gave me a side-way glance. ''Of course not! I just haven't had enough time.'' He said.

''You don't have work on the weekend dad-''

''Can you buy the tools for me then!?'' He shouted towards me.

While we waited for our ride, I said nothing.

When the bus came, we piled in. First, we had to go pick up my sister who walked over a friend's house after practice. Next, we would have to pick up Manic. Then, we have to go grocery shopping and the only grocery store that is opened twenty-four seven is the one on MallBell street. HayBerry Market never really had anything interesting except the frozen meat that everyone took. Other than that, vegetables and fruits were left to be rotten.

We stopped a few times to let a few other people on the bus. I stared at them, one old wrinkled man with a shirt that looked like an nightgown wrapped around him. One lady was missing an eye and the top part of her lip. Another lady, as pretty as the moonlight, but her heart looked as if they were on drugs. Dad always told me that staring at people was wrong and that we should keep our negative thoughts to ourselves.

So, instead I wrote in my journal:

I have an older sibling and a younger sibling. We each have the same birthday and we were born in the same year, in the same month, and on the same day. We are triplets. My older sister, Sonia, was born around four-thirty in the afternoon. I was born fifteen minutes later after her. My younger brother, Manic was the one suppose to die. The doctors believe he wouldn't make it, but our mother- she wouldn't stop pushing. She thought she was suppose to be conceiving twins- that's what the doctors told her when she first found out she was pregnant. So, she done her job in naming us Sonia and Sonic. Our names sound completely similar. Then, Manic was born. He was the last child. Momma had a nickname for him: Miracle baby. And, she named him Manic.

When we were six we played like little kids. We'd run around the yard, run around the house, break stuff and blame it on the others. You know, something that kids always do. Then, something drastic happen. Something that changed our lives forever...our mother was kidnapped. It was dark when she came looking for us. We were playing outside, it was late, streetlights been on for a while. I knew we should had went back home and even Sonia had warned me about going back, but Manic and I were in the middle of a race and we went at it over and over. Sonia was too scared to leave without us. So, she waited.

And our mother came looking for us.

Only, someone was looking for her. And, they took her. Not in front of our eyes, but we heard it on the news after our father came rushing to look for us. Once he found us, he asked us questions about mom in which we did not know how to reply. I remembered the flashing lights, and the news crew and last, the report the body found near the lake.

Our mother was chopped in pieces and killed. They found that the killer had raped her and left her for dead. She's been dead for over two months before they finally found her.

Yeah, what I'm writing is deep but it has such a connection to me and what I think. Sometimes I wish we would had listened to Sonia and maybe momma wouldn't have to come looking for us. Maybe, she'd still be here and we wouldn't have to worry about if we get to eat the next day.

I had to stop because we reached our destination. We hopped off the bus and walked down the street to the brown and grey house that had pretty tulips sitting out front. This neighborhood was gorgeous in comparison to where we lived. It was quiet and danger-free. Somewhere I would like to live once older.

Dad made me knock on the door while he waited out front, coughing up a fit. I trudged up the stairs slowly and in the distant I seen a flickering light turning on-and-off. I gingerly knocked on the door, stuffing my hands back in my pockets. It was cold out nowadays and Dad knew he would have to start buying us some new winter fitting since we outgrown our old ones.

A brown chipmunk answered the door. Her hair was in curlers and she still looked pretty without wearing her usual makeup. ''Sally?''

''Hi, Sonic.'' She greeted, smiling widely. ''How you know where I lived?''

I didn't, but my sister apparently does. ''I'm here for Sonia.'' My mind was going blank for a second. Since when did my sister ever hung out with Sally? They weren't even friends, at least I didn't think so. I never seen Sally talk to Sonia. They were in different classes. Sally was in homeroom with me and Sonia was in another eighth grade homeroom class. Her homeroom teacher was Mr. Carrison.

''Oh, your sister!'' Sally exclaimed. ''Yeah, she told me she called you. I'll go get her. You wanna come in?'' She invited me in and the cold air was chilly, so I had to accept. I gave my dad a thumbs up before walking in with Sally.

Sally's home was gorgeous. A house where a happy family lived. Portraits of her when she was a newborn, baby, toddler, and even in elementary were strung on the walls with pride. The antique furniture of the house gave it that seventies field, but also somewhat of a modern day. The carpet was soft. My shoes was sinking into it. I wanted to take off my shoes and feel the soft flooring on the skin. And not to forget how small the outside of the house looked, but on the inside it was large. Two hallways dissected the foyer from the kitchen. One of the hallways carried stairs and I reckoned everyone's rooms were up there.

Sally came from down the stairs and she flashed me a wide grin. ''Sorry she's taking so long.''

''What is she doing?''

''She was in the shower, using my sauna. That girl better be lucky she's my best friend.'' When did she ever become your best friend? ''Are you hungry?'' Sally asked. I was hungry, in fact, my stomach was growling at the mention of food. So, I nodded quickly. Then, I was a shamed of myself.

''Anything fast to snack on?''

''You want something healthy or the original?'' Ha, the original was junk food. The last time I had junk food was when I was eight. I never wanted to have anymore junk food after the visit to the dentist.

''Something healthy would be fine.'' I say, staring at a sculpture of a winged angel sitting on the coffee table. It made me think of my mother being an angel and looking over us.

''Okay.'' Sally motioned for me to follow her into the kitchen, so I did. She went into the refrigerator. I heard her say something and go into full detail about it, but I wasn't interested so I didn't listen to her. I said thank you for the carrots and ranch she gave me and ate silently while she talked on and on. Something Sally loved to do. Talk, talk, talk. First, it was about boys, then homework, and then about a dance, and so on. A few times I nodded so she thought I was actually listening to her. The carrots was delicious though.

Sonia soon came down a few minutes later with her things. She gave me a death glare and hugged Sally goodbye. ''Finally, grandma has arrived.'' I commented on my sister's slowness.

''Go to hell, Sonic.''

''Aren't I already there?'' I muttered.

Sally, by surprise, gave me a hug as well. ''I'll see you at school tomorrow.'' She said, gripping my shoulder with a gentle squeeze and let go. Sally waved both of us goodbye and we walked out the front door.

* * *

After, we picked up Manic from a friend of his, we went to HayBerry's Market. The only market in town that stays open twenty-four seven. On the walk to the bus station, it was around eleven o' clock by time the bus came to pick us up. We piled on, the only ones inside. This would be the last bus of the night until morning has come again.

Manic talked about band practice the next day and that he would be home by seven. Dad wanted to know if he had a ride to get home. Manic said yes. Sonia said she would be spending a night over Sally's house for the weekend. Dad didn't argue with her. I was the only one who kept my distance and slowly falling to sleep every time we stopped.

It was around two o' clock when we finally got back to our shed of a home. The smell of cat urine still reeked around the house. Another problem dad said he would fix once he had time.

Dad never had time.

We unpacked the food and suddenly I didn't feel as hungry as I was before. Maybe it was the carrots and ranch that made me full, or maybe it was the disgusting smell that made me lose my appetite. Sonia said goodnight to us as she went to her side of the room. Manic followed behind her. I followed behind Manic, before dad stopped me.

''Yes?''

Dad boiled water on the stove. He kept fighting with the handle to turn on the old thing. He then kicked it out of annoyance and the red light flashed once. It was finally on. ''That man? The one at the shop?''

Robotnik? ''Yeah, what about him?''

Dad took out one of his ''good therapy sessions'' also known as a cigarette. He lit the cigarette on the stove and puffed on it twice, exhaling out of content. I never liked the fact that my dad started smoking out of misery after momma died. He said it would blow over soon because he was in a state of depression. It's been eight years. ''He offered you to be on his track team. You wanna do that?''

''Are you asking me or are you allowing me to do it?''

''What's the difference?''

I shook my head. ''There's no difference, dad, but yeah I would like to run.''

''You could make a lot of money and get us out this dump. I barely made enough to pay the light bill.''

''I know.''

Dad turned to me after putting a pack of noodles in the bowling water. He puffed on his cigarette before putting it inside an ashtray. ''I'm going to let you try it out. If it doesn't work, you're back in the flower shop.'' He tells me. ''But, if it does work, I'll quit my job and we'll move out this dump of a place and promote your skills! You could be a hero son, you know that, right?'' He's smiling now.

I did not smile. I wanted to, but there was nothing to smile about. ''Yes, dad.''


	3. Chapter 3: Fascination is the New Admire

**I am VERY happy that MANY of you are enjoying this story! I will continue to write it. It should only be about twelve chapters long, but we'll see. Hope you enjoy this bitter-sweet chapter. And, watch as more things will unfold...**

 **The Girl Whom Cried**

 _Chapter 3: Fascination is the new Admiration_

At school, Amy fished through her locker to find some empty writing paper. She put a few in her bag before closing her locker shut and going to the same bench to sit down and listen to music. Again, like everyday, she watched students whiz pass her laughing, playing, enjoying themselves with their friends. Amy wondered if she had friends how would they change her life? She often dreamed of finding a friend- just one, maybe- to do everything with. A best friend. It doesn't matter the gender.

Just a friend.

Amy felt her phone vibrate and she received a text from Rosy. _'Exactly wat I mean. You always b sittin on tha bench. Make friends girly!'_

Amy looked around, confused as to why her cousin would know about her whereabouts. Since when did Rosy cared so much how she would spend her day. Amy replied: _'Where r u?'_

 _'Jus kno I can c u'_ the phone vibrated quickly. Amy stood up from her seat, annoyed. She shut her phone off and stuffed it in her bag. She hate when Rosy criticized her for the way she behaved at school.

Indeed, she was no popular princess like Roselinda. Everyone loved Rosy. Everyone was Rosy's best friend and Amy could never amount to that type of popularity. She was on the bottom of the food chain. She was an ant compared to the lions that prowled around her.

Amy swung her bag around her shoulder and glanced at her watch. She had ten more minutes before classes started. Amy ventured into the library to look for a book. She wanted to see if the librarian had any new books that Amy found interesting. The librarian was an old mongoose with green skin. She wore glasses and the wrinkles on her face piled on top. Her eyes were droopy as if they were out of life. Nonetheless she was still beautiful to Amy.

Amy smiled. ''Hi, Ms. Kiko!'' she greeted happily.

''Hello, deary.'' Ms. Kiko replied, adding a smile of her own. ''Ready to check out anything new?''

''Today, I'm just going to browse.'' Amy told her.

''Oh, I'm surprised. You love to read!''

''I know, but not today.'' Amy tap the desk and trotted to her favorite section of the library. The young adult romance novels. She gingerly touched each hardcover and paperback, wishing she could stay in the library to read all day. This is how she wished reading class was instead of the stupid project that was due by the end of the school year.

One book caught Amy's eye. She picked it up and read the back. The book was by Nicholas Sparks- **The Longest Ride** \- the title. She never seen the movie nor heard of the book. It was tempting to begin reading it now, so she did. ''Just a couple pages.'' She told herself, before opening to the first page to begin reading.

 _''My name is Ira Levinson. I'm a southerner and a Jew, and equally proud to have been called both at one time or another. I'm also an old man. I was born in 1920, the year that alcohol was outlawed and women were given the right to vote, and I often wondered if that was the reason my life turned out the way it did. I've never been a drinker, after all, and the woman I married stood in line to cast a ballot for Roosevelt as soon as she reached the appropriate age, so it would be easy to imagine that the year of my birth somehow ordained it all._

 _My father would have scoffed at the notion. He was a man who believed in rules. "Ira," he would say to me when I was young and working with him in the haberdashery, "let me tell you something you should never do," and then he would tell me. His Rules for Life, he called them, and I grew up hearing my father's rules on just about everything. Some of what he told me was moral in nature, rooted in the teachings of the Talmud; and they were probably the same things most parents said to their children. I was told that I should never lie or cheat or steal, for instance, but my father – a sometimes Jew, he called himself back then – was far more likely to focus on the practical. Never go out in the rain without a hat, he would tell me. Never touch a stove burner, on the off chance it still might be hot. I was warned that I should never count the money in my wallet in public, or buy jewelry from a man on the street, no matter how good the deal might seem. On and on they went, these nevers, but despite their random nature, I found myself following almost every one, perhaps because I wanted never to disappoint my father. His voice, even now, follows me everywhere on this longest of rides, this thing called life._

 _Similarly, I was often told what I should do. He expected honesty and integrity in all aspects of life, but I was also told to hold doors for women and children, to shake hands with a firm grip, to remember people's names, and to always give the customer a little more than expected. His rules, I came to realize, not only were the basis of a philosophy that had served him well, but said everything about who he was. Because he believed in honesty and integrity, my father believed that others did as well. He believed in human decency and assumed others were just like him. He believed that most people, when given the choice, would do what was right, even when it was hard, and he believed that good almost always triumphed over evil. He wasn't naive, though. "Trust people," he would tell me, "until they give you a reason not to. And then never turn your back."_ **( A/N: Excerpts came from the actual book)**.

 **Amy's P.O.V**

I didn't have time to finish reading the book. A dark shadow loomed over me, blocking my sunlight. I looked up, his voice was deep, ''You have to check out the book in order to actually finish reading it.'' I looked up to see a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. He gave me a death glare, that looked that said _''I want you to die.''_

''I'm sorry.'' I close to book and neatly put it back where it was. ''I couldn't help myself. I love Nicholas Sparks and his work.'' I tell him. Whether he listens or not, is his option.

He then cleared his voice. ''He is a good writer.''

''Oh, you read his books before?'' I turned to him, surprised. No boy I know read romance.

''One of his books. The Last Song?''

''Really?'' I loved that book. It had to be one of my favorites next to the Notebook, obviously. ''Did you see the movie?''

''The movie just made it even sadder. But I didn't cry.'' He said with a straight face. I didn't know whether to laugh or not, so I didn't choose the latter. My laugh was nervous-like: forced.

''The movie is good, but the books are always better.'' I mustered a smile. Then, the bell rang. He gave me a nod.

''Sure did. Now, get to class before we both be late.'' He didn't have to tell me twice. I made sure I didn't leave anything before walking out the library. The boy stopped me, handing me the book. ''Um?''

He gave me a stern nod. ''You should read it.''

''But, I wasn't on planning on getting a book...this time.'' I say, running my fingers over the smooth exterior of the cover.

''Just take it. Check it in once you're finish. And, watch the movie after you're finish with the book.'' He tells me and disappears down the hall. I stare at the book a little longer. Then, I walked to class. Hopefully, I won't receive a demerit for wondering the halls.

* * *

Mrs. Gwen sat on her front desk. On the board was the time. Eight fifteen until eight fifty when we leave to our next class. Laptops were on our desk, some people already were surfing the web. I leaned forward to see what Sonic was doing. He was looking at... houses? ''You will have thirty-five minutes to complete your test. Your test is only about fifteen questions. Fourteen of them are multiple choice and the last question is a CRA. If you get your CRA right you will be advance. If you don't, but get your multiple choices right, you will be proficient. Good luck everyone. And when test windows come, you know talking will earn you a zero and it is consider cheating so you will be suspended.'' She nodded at the class, a sign to get started. I opened my laptop and logged into my account that displayed my grades. On the top left corner it had a code entry for tests. I entered the code on the board and got started.

The test was as easy as tearing a piece of paper.

* * *

Mr. Adams gave me permission to use the restroom before class started. I didn't need to pee, I only wanted to use the restroom for what girls mainly do best; check hair, makeup, and lip balm. When I entered the ladies' room I was greeted by six- eight!- girls that were chatting about this and that. They each took a mirror, two at each and fixed each others hair and makeup.

''I swear Kelvin is sooooo immature! I'm thinking about breaking up with him.''

''Did you see that new movie that came out?''

''Nah girl, which one?''

''Daddy's taking me to one of Fall Out Boy's concerts. I think they're singing centuries live.''

''Ohhhh! I love that song!''

''Dude, do you even now how to braid? You did not braid my hair right.''

''Well, I'm not yo momma nor yo hairstylist, bitch!''

''Who you calling a bitch?''

I silently crept my way into a stall and waited patiently for them to leave. I thought it was going to be a thirty seconds. When the two beefing students ask to go to a restroom and they only fight for thirty seconds without the teacher or any authority knowing?

I peeked through the hole to make sure the girls were gone. One girl was left, checking herself out and fixing her bra. Rouge, of course. Pleasantly, I stepped out, throwing Rouge a small smile. She smiled back.

''Hi, Amelia.''

''Hi, Rouge.''

Rouge and I weren't friends, but she always said ''Hi'' to me whenever we passed each other in the halls. She's also the girl that sits next to me during Study Hall period. ''Was the test easy in Mrs. Gwen's class?''

''Isn't your class her second period now?''

''Yeah, but I asked to go to the restroom. I hate reading.''

''Reading is easy.'' For me, at least.

''Probably, if you actually study for it.'' She gave an eye roll. ''But, I have, like a, um, a, um, a C in her classroom. Plus, I think she hates me.''

I laughed. ''Why would she hate you? Mrs. Gwen is, like, the nicest teacher on campus.''

''Barely,'' Rouge dug through her purse and applied her lipstick on. Her lips were a glossy pink and she kissed them together. '' Plus, you always staying after school and helping her and shit. I don't do nothing to stay after school unless I got detention.''

''Did you get detention?''

''Hell, naw! My daddy said if I be good, he gone get me another Louis Vuitton bag since my other one broke. '' Rouge and I laughed. Rouge wasn't rich, but her dad had nice money. She told me he studied in entrepreneur programs when he went to college. He owned his own construction business while her mother owned her own fashion-line, that Rouge often promotes on weekends when she is allowed to express herself. And being an only child has its perks for her... obviously. ''You got any plans for the weekend?'' She asked.

I shook my head. ''If napping is a plan then I guess so.''

Rouge laughed. ''You need to live a little... or a lot. Ain't yo cousin, um, Rosy?''

I nodded.

''That's my best friend. We going to the movies on saturday and I think you should come along.'' Rouge was nice enough to invite me to the movies. I rejected the offer, but she kept pleading for me to go. They were going to go see a chick flick that I never got the name of before I left the bathroom. Rouge then gave me her number and told me to call her tonight.

I took it, but I never promised I was going to call her.

Mr. Adams gave me the assignment that everyone was completing. Tails had already finished many of his papers. He was already working on monday's work. I let out a sigh before I scanned around the room. Sonic was far on the other side, engrossed in his work. He'd look up and count on his fingers before writing again. He saw me and he smiled before continuing what he was doing. I turned back to my own work, putting my name at the top and slowly making my way down the paper.

* * *

Cream and I worked on a project together. Not necessarily a project, but a project that is worth extra credit. We finished our science assignment in less than ten minutes and our teacher provided something extra for us. For the project, we had to use an microscope to look at small cells. It was disgusting, but at the same time interesting. Cream talked to me a lot about the different organisms and their cells.

''My momma is a scientist.'' Cream smiled sheepishly. ''So, I have to know this stuff.''

''Oh?'' I raised my eyebrows playfully. ''You're the daughter of Mrs. Einstein, huh?''

''Apparently!'' Cream laughed.

We then proceeded to work on our homework. Mr. Sillis gave us positive logs for working as a dependent team. I would never forget that moment.

 _Cream had asked me to sit with her at lunch._

* * *

Cream and I bustled through the lunch doors. The cafeteria was half-full on one side where most of the students liked to sit. I don't know what it was about the left side of the room that made it so cool. Cream locked her arm in mine and she rushed us through the line until we were next to Blaze. Blaze turned around with a large smile.

''Hi, Creamy!'' She gave the rabbit girl a hug. She then turned to me and wave. ''Hi, Amelia.''

''Hi.''

''She's our new friend.'' Cream stated excitedly.

As the line was moving, Blaze grabbed her tray. ''Oh, goody! I love making new friends!'' She told her. ''I'm going to go get us a table, alright?'' When both of us nodded we waited for our trays, whispering like little girls in line. The lunch was smoked ham and smashed potatoes. The other choice was a hot dog or a vegetarian sandwich. I chose the first option. The smoked ham was somewhat good.

Blaze sat in the middle, Cream on the left and I'm on the right. The two girls talked about parties and pretty dresses, while I sat there not knowing if I could intervene or not. I was still shy, considering I made my actual first friend; Cream. I stared at everyone except them. While they talked, I huddled away like a turtle. The best part about sitting here though was because I had a clear glimpse of Sonic and his friends. They were the loudest ones in the room. From the distance, Sally walked over to them and got Sonic alone. After that I stopped looking; not interested in what the commotion was about.

''Amelia, are you alright?'' Blaze asked.

''I'm fine.''

''Why are you so quiet?''

''She's always quiet.'' Cream took a sip from her milk. ''But, we're going to change that soon.''

''I thought you were shy too Cream?''

''Cream? Shy? Ha!'' Blaze snorted.

Cream hit her on the arm. And then she turned to me. ''It's a difference between being shy and not talking to people worth your time. I'm the latter, obviously.'' She rolled her eyes.

For some odd reason this made me laugh. ''I feel you, Cream-''

''And, then believe me when I say we're going to crack your shell, Amelia-''

''Call me Amy.'' I say flashing a quick smile.

Blaze tilted her head to one side. ''Amy? That's nice. It's short and sweet.''

''Yeah, like me.'' I joke.

When they asked me if I had plans for the weekend, I told them it was most likely I'd be going to a movie with my cousin and her best friend. They were surprise that I was going with Rouge since she was one of the most prettiest girls that went to King Hill Campus. Then, we got into a conversation about who's the best actors or actresses. Cream thought Mila Kunis was one of the best actresses out there. ''I have all the movies she plays in!'' Cream gushed.

''Isn't she the girl that plays Meg Griffin on family guy?'' Blaze questioned.

''She is, isn't she?'' I said.

Cream nodded proudly. ''She also played on the seventies show! You know, as Jackie? She's my inspiration!''

Blaze rolled her eyes. ''Actually the best actress- if we're going this path- would be Cameron Diaz. She's seriously funny!''

''Cameron Diaz?'' I laughed. ''From The Other Woman?''

'And Bad Teacher!'' Cream added.

Blaze nodded. ''She's awesome. She inspired me to want to be a model.'' A model? Blaze was already beyond pretty and she was as tall as a model should be. There's more likely a chance that she can achieve that goal. A model? I couldn't be a model. I wasn't pretty and I was short. What's the third strike? Oh yeah, I don't think like one. I'm out.

''Amy, who do you think is the best actress?''

''Actress? I have an actor and that's Tyler Perry.''

''Tyler Perry?'' They both said in unison.

I nodded. ''Yup.''

''Madea?''

''Yup.''

''You like him?''

''Nope,'' I laughed. ''I love him. I have all his movies.''

It felt really good to talk to both girls. It actually felt really good to have a friend to talk to them. Not only one, but two. And if I'm counting Rouge, three! Today, was pretty okay. I had plans for the weekend instead of being cooped up in my room like some depressed person.

The feeling of loneliness was gone.

At least, for now.

* * *

The rest of my classes were boring, of course. In Social Studies Mr. Carrison passed out our test. We did not take it electronically because the internet was acting up. Instead of getting my results back in a flash, I had to wait a couple weeks because Mr. Carrison had to grade them manually, sadly.

After social studies, writing was a breeze. That is, until I completely forgot about reading my paper to the whole class. Couple of the kids were excited, many of them complained about how they forgot to do it.

''My dog ate my homework.''

''My little sister tore it up.''

''You never said we had homework.''

Excuses along those lines. Sally finished reading hers. The most powerful emotion she felt was happy. She was happy with her mother, her father, and her life. She was happy because she was pretty, she was talented, she was amazing. The way she read it made her seem so modest, but everyone had to simply agree.

Sally was amazing. In every way possible.

I envied her for this.

It was Silver's turn to read his paper. His stride was stiff with pride and he held a heavy smile for each of our classmates. I watched him, my hands folded neatly on my desk so that he knew I was paying attention. Silver started, ''Good Afternoon, class.''

''Good afternoon, Silver.'' The class replied.

''When I wake up in the morning, my mom makes breakfast. She then sings and dance around the kitchen and she forces me to comply. Some days I do just to make her happy. She tells me everyday I need some type of excitement to keep my life going. She say I focus too much; study too much. Excitement is the emotion I feel everyday.

''Just knowing I'm going to wake up alive the next day is enough excitement in my life. Some people don't get to wake up in the morning. Yes, it's possible to die peacefully in your sleep. And I thank God that I am not one of those people. Though he has a plan for all of us, excitement is all we truly need. When we're happy to see our friends, we feel excitement taking course throughout our bodies. When we feel comfortable around those we like, we feel excitement for the feeling of not being lonely.

''When I go to sleep at night, I feel excited to see my bed after a long day at school. I feel excited when my mom doesn't cook because she doesn't know how! I feel excitement when the girl I like texts me back, telling me to call her. I feel excited because I just...do. I really don't have an explanation as to why I feel this way all the time. I just do.''

When he finished, Mr. James shouted A at him and the whole class begin to clap. It was a great report and he spoke from the heart, so it was well-deserved A+ might I add.

Sonic was next.

Just like Silver, he strode up to the front of the room with confidence. The type of confidence that I needed when I was next and last to go. Sonic gave the class a quick scan before smiling at everyone. ''Good afternoon class.''

''Good afternoon, Sonic.'' Everyone said, Sally's voice was higher than the rest. _Hmm..._

Sonic cleared his throat. ''Emotions is the cause of what your inner thoughts are making you feel. It's the reason why some people are always happy, sad, depressed, angered, all the above because emotions plays a large part in our body; mostly in our mind. The emotion I feel is hindered depending on the situation. When I'm doing something I like, I'm happy. Like running, playing games, hanging out with friends. When I hate something, I'm angered by it. Like when my brother broke a valuable piece to a collection. Or, when my sister decided she's old enough to have a boyfriend. A no-no zone to me. When I'm feeling sad, I cry. Like the time I scraped my knee playing outside or the time we didn't get anything for Christmas because we were terrible kids.

''I can't just choose one emotion that describes how I feel daily. In the morning I may not just be happy. I could be sad, scared, or lonely. I might had woken up from a nightmare. I might have a lot on my mind when I wake up in the morning. I might feel angry. I don't have to necessarily feel happy or sad or depressed or content.

''I know that everyone has obstacles in their life that their emotions will take control in. A parent or sibling had died; a loved one. Sadness will destroy. A family is poor, no where to live or go. Depression will destroy you. A student at school has no friends. Loneliness will destroy you.

''Everyday some type of emotion will dominate you. The way you feel about it is totally up to you. When I wake up in the morning, despite the atmosphere that surrounds me and the condition I'm living in right now; I chose to be pretend. Pretend, of course, is not a emotion. But, I chose to be pretend happy. Yes, I'm happy to be alive, but I'm not happy to be where I am right now. That's emotions. It's dominating, but you chose how you will act to that situation.''

Next and last, it was me. I slowly stood up from my seat hearing my heartbeat in my ears. The butterflies resulted in my stomach. Just like in sixth grade, my throat hitched and my palms felt sticky with sweat. Nonetheless, I stood before the class, a small smile placed on my face. Not much relaxed at all. My paper was in front of my face.

''Amelia,'' Mr. James called.

''Yes, sir?''

''We want to see your beautiful face. You know we don't read papers that covering our faces.'' The class snickered and I became flustered. I brought the paper half-way down.

''Emotions-''

''Nonono, '' Mr. James interrupted. What did I do wrong this time?

''Yes, sir?''

''Greet the class. Don't just begin reading. Have you been taught nothing this year?'' Again, the class snickered, some laughed a loud. I drew a heavy sign and counted to ten in my head.

''Good afternoon class.''

''Good afternoon, Amelia.'' They greeted back.

Then, I begin to read. ''Emotions can be compared to colors. Red is angry, purple is affections, pink is freight, green is envy, and blue is sad. Emotions can be, co-compared to sentences. For e-example, Why are you so blue? Is a common asked question meaning Why are you so sad.'' At this point my voice was shaking. I could feel the rumbling in my throat. I tried to stare directly at my classmates because it was part of being a presenter, but I couldn't do it. I think they'd laugh at me.

''My most emotion I feel daily is, um, is um-''

''Amelia, is everything alright?''

''Yes.'' I lied. No, everything is not alright. I can't read this. Everything that's coming out my mouth feel so...broken.

''Could you continue reading?''

''I finished.'' I lied. Before he could come near my paper, I ripped it up and threw it in a nearby trash can.

''Amelia!" He scolded.

I shook my head. ''It wasn't good anyway.'' I went back to my seat, everyone's eyes mocking me out of pity or laughter. Sonic stared at me also, his expression was unreadable.

* * *

Class was dismissed and Mr. James asked me to stay. He talked to me about coming out my comfort zone and that there would be things I have to do that I would hate. I knew this already, I was just shy to speak in front of the whole class. ''My voice was so dry and it was shaky. I don't like the feeling of a shaky voice because it scares me. And their eyes...mocking me? Mr. James I done the report- great job, but I refuse to read it.''

''The grade will result in an F Amelia if you don't finish.''

''I did finish it.''

''You ripped it up.''

''But, it was done!'' I threw my hands out in exasperation.

''Yes, you done the part in writing it, but you MUST read it in front of the class. If you don't, it's not even half the grade.''

''I'm going to have an F!''

''Your fault.'' Mr. James shook his head and threw a ball of paper away. He cleaned off his board and wrote the lesson for monday. ''I suggest you prepare to come to some of my public speaking classes.'' Oh no, I heard students talking about that class all year. And, I don't expect anything fun that will be happening there. I knew from other students' gossiping that he made us work and work all day long on speeches and practice saying it in front of a huge crowd... I didn't want to blow that low.

''No, thanks.'' I say, swinging my bag on my shoulder. I begin to walk out the door before Mr. James halted me. ''Yes, sir?''

''It wasn't an invitation.'' He says. ''What I meant to say is that I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Hope you didn't have any plans for the weekend!'' Great... everything is blowing for me. Mr. James gave me a form for my grandparents to sign and that I must be there at four thirty in the afternoon. It would end at six thirty. And to top it off, it's hosted every saturday and that I had to be there until I learned my public speaking by heart.

 _Way to ruin a lucky day..._

The halls were partly cleared from the middle schoolers and I walked outside to be greeted by a gentle wind. I reached for my phone and the time was five ten. When I looked up, I saw Sonic, both his hands in his pockets as he made his way over to me. ''Ready to go, slowness?'' Why must he add to my misery?

''Fuck you.'' Not only did it surprise me, but him as well when I used profanity. I never uttered a swear in my life. It was just not in my nature.

Then, he smiled. ''Well, well, well look at you! You're using grown up words!''

We walked as he playfully teased me on the way to the flower shop. I rolled my eyes at the silly remarks he was making. ''What you're going to be doing next? Smoking with crack-heads? Robbing a bank? Participating in porn movies?-''

''Never.'' I laugh. ''Ladies don't do that.''

''I know many ladies that participate in porn.'' Sonic said. ''What you mean is that you don't do it because you grew up in a loving family, am I right?''

''How old are you? Fourteen?-''

''Fifteen.''

''In the eighth grade?''

''My birthday comes early.'' He shrugged.

''Your dad knows you do that stuff?''

Sonic jumped up on a ledge of the street and balanced himself as he walked forward. ''What he doesn't know won't kill him.''

When we got to Parkway Avenue, Sonic pointed out a bakery that sold good snacks. He said his stomach was grumbling and he could use something to eat. I wasn't hungry, but I followed him into the shop and we waited for the line to move up. While, we waited I saw this cute guy sitting at a table by himself, sipping a smoothie while on his phone. He was a yellow hedgehog with slicked back quills. He turned to look behind him and I saw a glimpse of his blue eyes. ''Wow.'' Was all I could say. Then, a beautiful grey hedgehog walked out the ladies' restroom and she slipped her arms around the yellow hedgehog and kissed him on his neck. I looked away; disgusted. That was pain in the gut.

 _Why can't I just be like them,_ I think to myself.

''Be like who?'' Sonic smiled at me. Did I say that out loud?

''No one.'' I shook my head.

''You're talking about someone.''

''It doesn't matter-''

''If you're talking about the girls at school you should be happy with who you are. Most those girls are growing up too fast and want relationships too easy. Like, Kyla. You know Kyla, right?''

''Yeah,'' I rolled my eyes. ''The honey-badger.''

''Okay, so tell my why is she wearing red glossy lipstick when she's fourteen- or is she thirteen? Whatever, she shouldn't be wearing it until she's older. Lipstick is only for girls who want boys to look at their lips and think it's kissable. It's a waste of time.'' My eyes widened when I heard Sonic speak this way. ''Or, when Rouge wearing low-cut skirts and want boys to look at her ass. She should be a shame of herself trying to look like a slut. It's a difference between wanting to be pretty and just downright...desperate.''

I gently touched his shoulder. ''You know a lot, don't you?'' I wouldn't blame him. Sonic was a very attractive guy, indeed. Many, in which he rejected, girls threw themselves at him. I would to if I didn't grow up with granny like mine.

''I have a sister in the same grade as me. She thinks I don't know that she be stuffing her chest with bras to get bigger boobs or wearing eyeliner and mascara. And she doesn't do it just to make herself look pretty because she's already naturally pretty.''

''Your sister?''

''Yeah. Sonia, know her?''

I heard of her. But, no I never talked to her. However, I think I did see her one time when she was passing out fliers for the school's pep rally. ''I think so. I might know her.'' We stared at each other for some time. The color of his green eyes, like emeralds, like the color of dried grass. They were so beautiful and he was so beautiful that he didn't even need to try to be. He was clumsy and yet he was still beautiful. I knew him since kindergarten and we always were in the same class. But, we never talked or glanced at each other in kindergarten. We were in the same class in first, second, third- not so much interaction between them. He asked for something if we were sitting next to each other, but that'd be it. For fourth, fifth, and sixth grade we were in different classes. In seventh grade we were reunited, but we never said anything to each other. But, now here I am. Here he is.

Are we leaning in?

''You are beautiful. No makeup, just flaws and beauty.'' He smiled at me and my cheeks blushed.

When growing up with a grandmother like mine, she never let me wear makeup or dress in any type of skin-showing clothing. She made sure every part of me was covered up. She combed my hair in pigtails like a little child until I turned twelve. She never allowed me to watch a PG-13 movie. The only movies I carried in my room were of Disney, Blueskys studio, and even Dreamworks! I was never allowed to play any type of video game unless it was a board game. I was never allowed to read a romance book because she feared it would have inappropriate imagery. Hence, the reason why I only read such things at school. Or, watched certain movies when hanging out with Rosy. My grandmother was very serious about boys when I told her about the first crush I had in school. I was in sixth grade and this really cute guy- smart and all- took me by surprise. Forgot his name though. He don't attend school here any longer.

After finding out about my new crush, granny bought me three books about Life decisions. One book was the anatomy of the human body. She taught me things I didn't need to know at that age. She told me things I shouldn't do when a boy liked me or I liked a boy. The next book was completing about intercourse. She told me to never lose my virginity to a guy unless _I'm married_ and most importantly _I'm ready_. She threatened that she would kill me if I had sex at a young age- no ring, no committment. The last book was about pregnancy. All I could say was, the book scarred me for life. I knew every sexual disease because of my grandmother and it made me feel vulnerable because now I'm scared of getting married and having kids of my own.

Excellent job, old woman. You made me scared of growing up.

Now, that I'm staring at Sonic, all those teachings from my grandmother is disappearing. Like, I don't care about anything right now. Does he feel the same way?

When our name was called, I let him go and he went to quickly order something. He brought me a piece of cake, even though I repeatedly told him I wasn't hungry. ''You need something sweet with a day like this.'' He told me.

Yeah, my day started great, but then descending all because of that stupid ass- mind my language- teacher had to ruin it all. I hope he falls in a ditch somewhere!

''Amelia?''

I looked up. ''Yeah, Sonic?''

He smiled. ''I have something planned for you and I...''


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Room

**The Girl Whom Cried**

 ** _Chapter 4: The Dark Room_**

* * *

Patrick greeted the two teens as he saw them enter the flower shop. Amy ran over to her grandpa, enveloping him in a bear hug. ''You won't believe the day I had!'' She snuggled deeper into him, inhaling and exhaling.

Patrick patted the young girl on her back, gently. ''Are you alright, Amy?''

''No.'' She let him go and groaned. ''My writing teacher is making me attend his public speaking classes.''

''What's so bad about that?''

While Amy and Patrick chatted, Sonic quietly slipped away into the back room where he saw his father counting flowers and checking them off the list. His father was even worse than before. His cheeks were reddened from the cold and his eyes didn't hold color in them any longer. When Sonic tapped his dad on the shoulder, he turned around with a smile. ''How was school?''

Sonic shrugged. ''Good, I guess. We didn't do anything fun.'' Class was typical. It was boring. First, the teacher gave directions, then an assignment, next would be homework. Same old, same old. ''How was your day?''

Sonic's dad shook his head and blew a sigh. ''Busy, as usual. Making money though. We'll be able to eat tonight since it's only going to be you and me.''

''You and me?''

''Yup. Manic is spending a night at a friend's house and Sonia is doing the same.'' He continued to scribble on the clipboard and check the flowers. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to Sonic. ''Don't tell me you were planning something for the weekend as well?''

Sonic did want to go somewhere for the weekend other than be home. Much of a small shed, really. He wanted to run around in a fenced yard and eat in a large kitchen- that had a table! He wanted to live with Tails. ''Nah, dad. It's just going to be you and me.''

''Jules!'' Bellowed Patrick's voice from outside. Sonic peeked into the doorway and sure enough the two of them were heading this way. Jules set the clipboard down and opened the door fully for his boss to walk in.

''Yes, sir?''

Patrick cleared his voice. ''It's almost eight. If you'd like we can stay and help you clean up and maybe treat you out to dinner?''

''No, thank you-''

''Dad!'' Sonic interrupted. Jules turned to his son, an irritated expression etched on his face. ''Can we have a moment of privacy, please?'' Sonic tugged on Jules' arm and went outside to a corner of the shop.

* * *

 ** _Sonic's P.O.V_**

I could not believe my dad was being so uptight. He knew we didn't have food, and they were nice enough to invite us for dinner... again. All those invitations turned down! Now, I'm turning the tables whether he likes it or not. I'm tired of being submissive to him.

And, I need to somehow get him to go to a doctor.

''Sonic!'' My dad scolded. ''Your behavior is unaccepted!''

My behavior? ''Dad, they are always inviting us to get something to eat and here you are Mister- I- don't- want- anyone- to- help- me- when- I- really- do- need- help! Stop being so-''

''Who's the grown up and who's the child?'' A felt his hand choke my arm. ''Stop being intolerant!''

I bent my head down to not look at him. ''So, what? We're suppose to starve?''

''We're not going to starve! I made two hundred dollars today by selling cards!''

''Who cares about cards?'' I say, maybe a bit too rude. I knew how much my dad loved those cards because him and my sister made them. I had no feelings for those cards. In fact, I completely hate them. Before, my dad could yell at me farther, I changed the subject. ''Two hundred dollars is not enough to support us! Newsflash dad, but food prices went up since last year!''

His grip hardened on my skin and he stared at me for some time. Perhaps, thinking? Whatever it was all I know is that my arm is in pain. ''What I say goes.'' With that being said, he let go and continued to work. I rubbed my arm at the red spot.

''Thank you for the offer, Patrick, but no thanks. My son and I will be eating in our beautiful home.'' Wow. Two lies in one sentence.

''Are you alright?'' Amelia's voice scared me. I jumped out my skin when I turned to see her. Her jade eyes were wide, glistening. It seemed as if she'd been crying or the sun shining down in them.

I nodded. ''I'm fine.''

''You wanna go for a walk?'' She wanted to talk. Not walk. She probably want some business out of me that I refused to tell anyone. But, a walk away from the scene that just played, my mind could use the justice. Without saying a word to the two, we walked out, that little bell chiming.

The neighborhood was awful. Litter everywhere and the once green grass on lots appeared to be yellow with abandonment. Many of the houses were boarded up around here, some with graffiti from gangs. The most writings come from ''Ride or Die: PythonNation!'' I always wondered who they were. If they ever ended up in jail.

Other parts was an abandoned park with two broken swings and a dusty slide. The chips of ground of the field was a darkish black brown. Bird poop sat on top of swings and the play set. It was really sad sight on such a beautiful day.

It was better than where I lived.

There were people that still live in these houses even though they aren't modern. I don't live in a house. i live in a small shed with a connecting kitchen and dad's room. Sonia, Manic, and I shared a room. Manic and I shared a bed and Sonia got to sleep in her own bed. We didn't have a bathroom or shower. We had a outhouse and we used a hose to shower up.

We had to move there after our mom died. While mom was living, she made all the money. She was a lawyer- a good eye for weakness and a charge brain. My dad was in the process of owning his own business until that eventually failed and mom was left to provide for us. Now, she's dead and we were forced to move out and move in where we are now.

At least we have each other.

''Is there something going on between you and Sally?'' What? Weird question that came out of Amelia's mouth. Why would there be something going on with Sally and me? The girl was pretty, I'll give her those points, but she was annoying as hell! Probably, because she hung around my sister and my sister love to irritate the shit out of me.

''No.'' I abruptly say.

''Oh.'' She said. ''I thought... there was...''

I shrugged. ''She might like me, but I don't like her. '' There was no point in continuing this subject. So, I changed it. ''So, you going to Mr. James speaking classes? You could've just read the paper-''

Amelia groaned. ''You sound just like him! I can't read a paper. My voice gets really mess up if I try.''

''Everyone going to have fears of public speaking even if they are the most talkative person in class-''

''I don't want to go.''

''What did Patrick say about it?''

Amelia huffed. ''He thinks it would be a good chance for me to build up my skills.'' She shook her head and dug her hand in her pockets. We stopped at a dead end, where a pond was flowing below a small hill. I jumped over the fence and helped Amelia get to the other side. Together, we walked down to the pond and sat down on the grass. ''He wants me to get into politics or the law enforcement career once older.''

''Law enforcement? Politics? What a choice!'' I say with sarcasm. ''To be honest, I hate both career fields.''

''Exactly. They're boring to me. I barely can watch the news for ten minutes without going to sleep by four minutes into the program!'' We laughed.

''What do you want to be when you grow up?'' She later asked.

I shrugged. ''I don't know. Rich, maybe.''

Amelia laughed. ''You can't be Rich as a job field. I'm talking about career. What do you want to do for a career?''

I shrugged yet again. ''I don't have anything in mind.''

''Seriously?'' Amelia said. ''Me either. My grandmother wants me to be a cook-''

''You can cook?''

''Ever since I was five. And bake.''

I suddenly had an idea rise in my head. Subconsciously, I grabbed her hand in mine and smile. She stared at me confused. Her eyes glittered back and forth from mine to the pond. Was she nervous? I got up from my seat and pulled her along. ''Come on, I want you to try something.''

''Shouldn't we get back to the flower shop?''

''Nah not right now. This is important.'' I gave her my signature grin and we hopped back over the fence. i ran with her hand in my hand and together we passed the isolation of Station Square. The place looked like it belong with a thousand dead ghosts. Something like halloween decorations, but much horror than it really was. Thank Mobius it wasn't dark when we went on this walk.

I halted at an abandoned building. Amelia smacked behind me, hurting her head. Compared to me, it felt like I was hit by a stuff animal. ''Damn, Sonic! What are you made of? Bricks?'' She rubbed her temple and groaned. I laughed, ''Sorry. I workout a lot though.'' I flex my arms out of amusement to impress her.

Through it all she smiled, her cheeks tinted red. ''What is it that you want to show me?''

I pointed in front of me, ''This.'' It wasn't much. It was a small boarded up building with grass growing on the side of it. The windows been shot through mulitple times and the wood used was quickly molded. The police tape once used was discarded. I glanced at the girl beside me, her smile was forced. I knew she didn't like it. ''It isn't much, but it'll do.'' I took some steps further and motioned her to follow through the side of the building.

''It'll do for what?'' She asked, following behind me. We walked a few meters down the ghastly alleyway and from there I felt the building, looking for the familiar entrance. Amelia gazed at me, confused as to why I was touching the horrid place. ''It's somewhere around here.''

''What are we doing here, Sonic?''

''Wait, Amelia. You will see.'' I say, swearing at the wall. It refused to open up for me. Frustrated, I pushed the bricks into the wall, hoping that they would fall out of place so we could enter the darn thing. I was out of luck. ''This is hell bent! I know this place has an entrance.''

''You've been here before?'' I heard Amelia's footsteps behind me and I turned to glance at her, sighing. I never answered her question. Once more, I grabbed hold of the building and with all my strength I pushed down some of the bricks. There, the entrance came. Brick by brick fell, creating a large enough hole for the both of us to enter. I stepped into the empty place, nodding for Amelia to follow me. She stood there for a few minutes, contemplating if she should run instead of follow. She was scared of the cobwebs and she didn't feel as if it were clean enough to enter. ''It's not going to eat you, you know.'' I say before stepping deeper into the building.

It still looked the same way I left it. The floor was covered with dirt and broken glass. Tables spawned in every direction and white covers covered the furniture. The stairs were perfectly intact, it's where I mainly went up to when I needed some alone time. A few years back I founded the place and decided to call it my second home. My ears twitched when I heard a few steps behind me. Amelia came by my side, her face etched cowardness. ''It's not the best place.''

''Yeah,'' She nodded. ''I could tell.''

I smile. ''Remember Olley's? That place that sold amazing pizza and cheesebread?''

Amelia laughed. ''I loved that place! My grandparents used to take me there all the time.''

I gestured around the room, breathing in that musky scent. ''Well, this is the place. Once the manager was found dead upstairs, the place was closed because people were scared. He was murdered by a drive-by group of boys.''

''That's awful.'' Amelia whimpered. ''Who could do such a thing?''

''The many questions we ask about life.'' I say, heading towards the stairs. ''Why do people kill? Why do people commit suicide? Why do people kidnap others? Is there a point in doing all that?'' I turn to Amelia. ''Care to follow me?'' She scrambled by my side, like a little puppy. I skipped up the first few stairs. ''Watch out for the third stair, it's broken.'' I warned her. She skipped over it and smiled at me.

Once we got up the stairs, everything was where I left it. A air mattress I bought a few years earlier was still laying motionless on the ground with my blue cover sprawled over it. A few snacks laid on the ground with some dirty dishes. Some of my clothes was also in the room. Amelia stared, confused. ''I thought this place was abandoned?''

''It is.'' I skipped over to the bed, falling freely on my back. This bed was more comfortable than the one I shared with Manic. ''But, it's Sir Sonic's now.'' I stated, proudly.

Amelia scoffed. ''You come here to sleep?''

''Trust me, it's better than going home.'' I sit up from the bed and stare at her. ''You just don't understand ,Amelia. You never will.''

Amelia rolled her eyes. ''I understand a lot once people tell me things.'' She crossed her arms and looked around the dark room. The only light that gave way was the sun, shining through the bullet holes in the window. Her eyes landed on a spot splattered with blood. She pointed at it, ''Is that where?...''

''Yup, shot him right through the head.'' I said. ''I think there's still parts of his brain lying somewhere around her?...'' I heard her squeak and landed right next to me. She gently sat on the bed, close to me that I could feel her skin against mine. ''Don't be scared. He doesn't haunt.''

She snorted. ''I wasn't scared. I was just-''

''Surprised? Afraid? Weirded-out?-''

''Yeah, somewhere along those lines.'' She nodded. She took one of her hands to brush a stray quill out her face before a soft blow from her mouth came out. She shook her head at me, ''Can't believe you sometimes sleep here. You don't mind the stench?''

I stare at her for a while, smiling unknowingly. ''It doesn't bother you after awhile.'' And it doesn't. I learned how to get use to the horrible stench of blood and dirt the first few weeks I spent here. It was nice and quiet. Like, Serene. Though when I think of Serene I think of beauty and this place is anything except beauty.


	5. Chapter 5: Keep This Between You & Me

**A/N: I KNOW I haven't updated this story in a LONG WHILE, but I've been BUSY like all people who have lives even if we are lazy to live them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This brings a bitter moment and sweet one between Sonic and Amy. It's also a key point to a future chapter and I will try to publish more quickly so I can start on other stories! So, without farther ado, please enjoy this chapter and rate and comment if you want!**

 **The Girl Whom Cried**

Chapter 5: Keep This Between You & Me

Sonic and Amy stayed at the spot for a while, just enjoying the company of each other. The two had a conversation about many of the unmentionables events during their lives. Sonic told Amy about the death of his mother, about how he thought he caused it since he and his siblings did not come home when the street lights blinked on. Amy only listened, consuming in everything Sonic was telling her. She even put an arm around him to let him know she was there for him.

Sonic didn't cry. Not anymore. Though he wanted to, something else told him that he didn't need to. ''My mother committed suicide two days after I was born.'' Amy's voice was small, but it was audible enough for Sonic to perk his ears and hear. He straightened his back and leaned in closer to her.

''Why did she commit suicide?'' His voice was pure curiosity, maybe even a hit of sympathy.

Amy shrugged. ''Every time I ask, my grandparents tell me not to worry about it.''

''They don't want you to know the truth?''

''It's only to protect me.'' Amy scooted closer to Sonic after she seen a shadow in the corner of the room. It was followed by a squeak, hinting to Amy that it was a mouse. Her hand jumped onto Sonic's hand from the sudden freight. Sonic's face went into a faint blush from the sudden interaction. Amy saw this, her face deeper than Sonic's and gently pulled her hand off his. ''Sorry, it was a rat.'' She smiled sheepishly.

Sonic let out a chuckle. ''What's good, Duncan!?'' Sonic yelled to the corner of the room where the rat was chewing on a piece of crumb.

Amy shook her head at the blue hedgehog. ''You named a rat?''

Sonic winked. ''They're good company, Amelia.''

Amy rolled her eyes.

''Any who,'' Sonic whistled, smiling at Amy. ''About your parents, don't you want to know them?''

Amy nodded. ''Yeah, but you don't know my grandparents. They're pretty har...''Amy trailed off, her eyes cascading outside the bulleted window. She then shook her head.

Sonic stared at her. In her moment of fading. Her smile was replaced by a frown. He thought it was his fault for having her think about her parents when they could be talking about something more entertaining like Mr. James writing project-not that it's that entertaining- or talk about Mrs. Gwen reading project- again, not very exciting. Just anything except family problems.

Sonic then came to a conclusion that he remembered something his brother told him long ago. ''The truth may always hurt...'' Sonic caught Amy's eyes again. Her jade orbs flickered up to him, a tear almost threaten to fall down. ''But lying is the worst of all.'' He finished slowly. It's what exactly Manic told him the day they went to their mother's funeral.

* * *

 _ **Amy's P.O.V**_

Sonic caught me in complete bliss. He was staring at me when I wasn't even looking back at him. When those words left out his mouth, my eyes couldn't leave his face. He was so handsome up close more than ever. The only thing I could think about was his ocean blue fur, his royal blue fur.

It was beautiful.

But then those words got me thinking of other thoughts. Whenever I asked my grandparents about my parents, they tell me not to worry about it. That I am loved and to leave the past in the past. They never tell me what I want to know. And Sonic's right. I might cry from the truth. I might feel depress from the truth, but it _IS_ the truth.

It **IS** the truth.

''Amelia?'' I heard the voice of the boy beside me. I looked up at him again and nodded.

''You're right, Sonic. The truth is going to be worst and I know I'm going to cry, but I know I need to know the truth.'' I get up from the mattress to stretch out my body and crack my knuckles. ''For now, we should probably head back to the flower shop before they freak out.''

Sonic nodded, lifting a hand for me to help him up. He was a heavy boy as I pulled him up with both my hands clasped around one of his. ''Wait.'' He said.

I gave him a questioning look. ''What is it?''

''We should come back here to, you know, talk and stuff.'' He shrugged, with an uninteresting tone. A tone I like to call boyish.

I smiled.

* * *

That night, Granny fixed some chopped steak, corn, mash potatoes, and broccoli. While she had her normal green herbal tea and my grandfather had his sweetened tea, usually he would mix his tea up with scotch or some type of alcoholic drink, but that was only when Granny wasn't at the table. I didn't feel like drinking anything sweet, so I turned to water. The sparkly water dangled in front of me as I tapped the glass a few times. My fork was playing around with my mash potatoes and I could hear the small conversation exchanged between Granny and Grandpa.

I thought about what Sonic told me earlier when we were in that mess of a place he calls a second home. I scoff. _A second home?_ More like the perfect spot to hide during a zombie apocalypse.

''Something on your mind, Amy?'' My Granny gave me a soft smile as she took a sip from her herbal tea. I shook my head. My grandmother was a very considerate woman, ''You know you have freedom of speech. Talk your mind when you are ready.''

Grandpa was chewing, ''Knowing your grandmother, it's best to keep it in your head.''

''What was that, Patrick?'' Granny narrowed her eyes.

''Oh, nothing, hunny.'' Grandpa cooed. ''Love you.''

I simply let out a small giggle. Grandpa always seemed to make me laugh in my time of silence. Granny shot me a disapproving glare from my grandfather's act. I let out a fake cough to get rid of the bad moment. ''Sorry, something in my throat.'' I giggle, this time out of lying.

Granny rolled her eyes. ''Now, that you are out of your shell, Amy,'' Granny said. ''Tell us what is on your mind.''

I shook my head. ''It's not like you're going to tell me the truth.''

''What?''

I stared at her deeply. ''You're not going to tell me the truth. So, it's no matter anyway.''

''Maybe if you asked,'' Granny pressured me. ''then you probably will receive an accurate answer.''

I loved doing this with my grandparents. Whenever I say what they're ''not going to do'', they tend to get defensive and go on with ''doing it anyway''. If I'm lucky that is. I caught a broccoli on my fork and stuffed it into my mouth. ''Should I truly tell you?'' I say after chewing my food.

''If you wish to know the answer.'' Granny smiled.

Grandpa then added, ''If it's about boys, the birds and the bees, and whatever mumbo jumbo you kids trying nowadays will not be discussed at this table.'' He scooped some mash potatoes in his mouth before adding, ''At least not while I'm sitting here and enjoying my dinner.''

Granny hushed him. ''Quiet, Patrick. Whatever Amelia wants to know, she will know.'' Her soft eyes came back to me. We had the same colored eyes, a pure jade. I loved looking into Granny's soft colored eyes because no matter how old she gets, her eyes always seem to get brighter.

I put my head down, looking into my plate which was still pretty full. I only ate half of my vegetables and I didn't even touch my potatoes or meat or starch. ''I want to know,'' I paused, inhaling deeply. This was such a tender subject for me. ''About my parents.'' I finished. When I finally looked up at them, the room was quiet for a long while. Grandpa was about to drink his sweet tea until I voiced my question. He decided to not touch it and instead wiped his face with his napkin. Granny's smile turned into a firm line. Her eyes danced from looking at me to Grandpa to back looking at me. Finally, Grandpa cleared his throat.

''What- Why do you want to know about them?'' Grandpa asked.

I shrugged. ''Well, I would think every orphaned child at some point would want to know about their parents.''

Granny clasped my hand under the table, rubbing my fingers gently with her own. ''Hunny, you're not an orphan.''

Did they not know what an orphan was? Did they think I was stupid? Granted, only my mother is dead and my father left me. I don't even know how he look. Only from pictures that they keep around the house and even those are dead to me! ''An orphan is a child whose parents are dead.'' My voice was respectful, yet firm.

Granny nodded. However, Grandpa answered, ''You're mother, yeah, but that deadbeat son of ours-''

''Patrick!'' Granny cried out. ''Stop talking about Antonio that way. He is not a deadbeat.''

The thoughts in my head were swirling. I didn't even know I blurted out, ''Antonio is his name? Wow. Fourteen years of my life and I finally learn the name of my father! What a joy!'' Evidently, this was sarcasm. I truly did not care for the name who was never around anyway.

Granny tried to reason with me. She scooted her chair closer to me and held me by the shoulders. Her green eyes hypnotizing me. ''It's a delicate situation, Amelia.'' She quietly told me.

Grandpa hollered, ''Tell her the truth, Susie! Tell her whatever she wants to know, she needs to know.'' Granny did not reply to Grandpa. She clenched my hands, sending chills down my spine. It was quiet for a few seconds before she finally let go and grabbed the plates to do the dishes. I never finished my food. I was hardly hungry anyway. When she was gone, I rubbed my hands together and forced my head down so I didn't have to look at Grandpa. His voice floated in my ear, ''Listen, Amelia.'' He started, which forced me to stare up at him. ''You love your life, don't you? Living here with us. Being raised by us?''

I nodded. ''Yeah.'' My voice cracked. ''But, knowing where and who I came from is also apart of me and I feel hallow without knowing it.''

Grandpa told me, ''If you want to know the truth then look up Antonio Rose.'' Grandpa got up from his seat and exhaled before walking to the bedroom. He stopped and turned to me, ''By the way; You're mother was named Leila Applehog.'' He continued.

* * *

That night while the television was on a losing weight program that I was too lazy to turn since the remote was left on my end table. I was on the fifth chapter of **The Longest Ride** , getting lost in the book. I didn't even realize I left the television set on. To get things off my mind from dinner, it was almost ten p.m. on a weekend. The glory days of getting to stay up because no school was tomorrow. I decided to bookmark my page and call Sonic. I wondered if he was even still up.

The phone rang a couple times before a voice said, ''Hello?'' The voice was much gruffier than Sonic's so I figured it had to be Jules, Sonic's dad.

''Is Sonic home?'' I asked, reaching for my T.V. remote to turn the system off. I grabbed my laptop and powered it up.

''Yes he is,'' The voice replied. ''May I ask who's calling?''

''Oh, I'm sorry!'' I giggled. ''It's me, Amelia.''

''Ah,'' Jules chuckled. ''Amelia Rose, Patrick's granddaughter. Who would had knew that such a beauty would be messing with a reckless son of mine. Hold on, darling.'' I blushed and waited for Sonic to answer the line and when he did, I instantly told him everything that happened at dinner.

''Seriously, did they tell you anything else?'' Sonic asked. It seemed like he was more excited than I was.

''Granny didn't want to talk about the subject. I mean, my father is her son, so why would she want to talk about her son's crime and all? Grandpa, however, was very harsh on the situation. He told me to look up Antonio Rose.''

''Are you doing it now?''

''Yup, waiting for my laptop to load.'' I tell him. In the background I could hear high pressures of wind. It made me wonder if he was outside. ''Are you outside, Sonic?''

''Yup. I'm running around.'' He answers.

''This late?'' When I glanced at the time, it was around ten thirty.

''Definitely.'' Sonic said. ''Tomorrow I'm going for tryouts at this track field.''

''For the school?''

''Nope. Just something to do out of school.''

''Ah,'' The computer loaded and I got to typing to find out any information I can about my parents. ''First, I'm going to look up Leila Applehog. Grandpa told me that was my mother's name.''

''That's a pretty name.'' Sonic's comments. ''My mother was named Aleena.''

I put Sonic on speaker phone so that I could type better without the phone in my hand. My room was quiet, my lamp and night light was on. When I typed in Leila Applehog, a few articles came up. All displeasing to my eye. _''Governor Applehog's daughter gets raped'' ''Applehog's family disaster'' ''What happened to Leila Applehog''_. Gradually, I chose the last article and began to read aloud for Sonic to hear.

I began, ''Who is Leila Applehog? Only the most gorgeous model and sweetheart on all Mobius! Born to Ronald Applehog, the governor, and Kelly Applehog, a local journalist, Leila Applehog is the fourth child born to six children. As a little girl, everyone believed she would make it big. Being the prettiest, most talented, and intelligent out all her siblings, it was in no time that she would start to follow in her father's footsteps. Leila was best known for singing, dancing, and posing for the camera. This was a girl who loved stardom-''

''So,'' Sonic interrupted. ''You're mother had that star life? Why would she want to commit suicide with a life as perfect as hers sound?''

''Let me continue.'' I scold the boy. ''Sadly, her life was cut short on March, 27th, 1993. This lovely woman was raped at a young age of nineteen by a man named Antonio Rose, a said to be convict artist. It has been rumors that the two have been exchanging texts to each other and meeting up as if they were dating. Since the death of Leila Applehog, her family, primarily her father has been disclaiming that his daughter have been with a felony. She was assumed to be engaged to Teon Scotchog, a rich British-hedgehog politician. Whether these rumors are true or lies, does not help because the woman who knows the real story will be buried underground. Since the rape there has been no recent stories involving Mobius sweetheart; Leila Applehog.'' I finished.

Sonic says, ''So, the complete story is that your mother was raped by your father and she couldn't bear the pain of the public, which brought her into a state of depression and she killed herself two days after you were born?''

I wanted to nod. To say that it must have happened that way, but things were still bothering me and I feel as if the whole story is not completed. I just found out my mother was raped and she was nineteen when she conceived me. ''Sonic, my birthday is March, 23rd, 1993. My mother died on March, 27th. I literally just found out about my second set of grandparents that may or may not be still alive. Ronald and Kelly Applehog! Plus, my mom had like five other siblings, so that means I have more family than I thought I did!''

''Congratulations. You found out the other half of your family tree.'' Sonic answered me sarcastically.

''This is important, Sonic!'' I felt a new type of energy pulsating through my heart. I wanted to somehow get in contact with them...but how? I guess I would have to do more research.

Sonic added, ''What about your dad?''

''Oh...right.'' I sighed, sadly. ''Time to find out about him.'' I click on a new tab and search for Antonio Rose. A few articles about the rape, and only the rape, comes up. I click on one of them and began to read aloud for Sonic. ''Antonio Rose is a notorious bank robber and rapist. Being one of the most intelligent criminals in history, he managed to steal a load of five hundred fifty million dollars from the world's largest bank; Hashfield Currency. It took twelve years for police to find him, hiding out at his parents' home. He was taken into custody and stayed in jail for a minimum of five years-''

''That's it!'' Sonic exclaimed. ''I mean the guy robbed a bank. They could had at least given him around fifteen to twenty-five maybe.''

I laughed. ''Shush! You know, this system is messed up anyway.'' I continued to read. ''After his time, he was set out on probation and was said to moved back in with his parents. If not bad enough, he was seen around a couple times meeting with Mobius sweetheart, Leila Applehog. It is unknown if the two were in love or close friends. But some day in 1992, Applehog was said to be raped. It is unknown of what happened to her until 1993 when she was found dead inside her room from overdose. Again, Rose was taken into custody for the rape of Applehog and was sentenced to prison for a minimum of eight years, granted by the governor Ronald Applehog.''

''Maybe your father didn't know you were born?'' Sonic suggested.

''He knew I was born. He was the one who made my grandparents take care of me.''

''So, that means he loves you, right? I mean, he could had left you on your own or left you to die somewhere.''

''Wait,'' I tell him. ''There's more. Currently, after his eight years were up with good behavior. He was a set free man without probation. It has been rumored that his parents help him get a better life, after leaving the hospital, he moved to Santa Dego, remarried, and now have three children of his own. He is also as well studying criminology.'' That last part stunned me. I was eight when he got out of prison and he didn't bother to see me? He just left me here and had kids of his own! Got remarried for God's sake and abandoned me, didn't even claim me as his own?

I cried.

''Amelia...'' Sonic's soft voiced called. I sniffled. ''Amelia, it's alright.''

''No it's not, Sonic! This man left me! Left me! Got remarried! And loves his other kids! How could he have a heart to love his other kids and not his first!'' I cried and shut down my laptop. I turned off the lamp and pulled the covers up to me.

''Remember when I said that the truth will hurt, but lying is worst?''

''My grandparents told me that he was unstable to care for me.'' I whispered. ''They lied. He was in jail for rape. He was in jail for robbery. Now he's living in the rich city of Santa Dego, remarried! And with kids!''

''But, aren't you relaxed to know the truth?''

''If I knew it would hurt this much, then no. I am not relaxed about knowing the truth.'' Tears continued to leak onto my clean sheets and I had to wipe my eyes. Grandpa was right...Antonio Rose is a deadbeat. I also added, ''Now I understand why my mother committed suicide. Because of me. I killed my mother.''

''Why would you say that?''

''Because,'' I inhaled. ''Everyday that she lived, she would have to look at me and realize that I was a product of a rape. And no woman...should have to go through that.'' Then we were quiet. I cried while Sonic listened to me. In the background I could hear soothing piano records being played. I didn't hear the high pressures of the wind, so I knew Sonic was settling down. A lot was on my mind, weighing me down. From the pubic speaking classes, to this newfound information about my parents, and now...wondering if my life is even worth living.

''You know, Amelia.'' My eyes stopped crying and I was fainting into dreamland if it weren't for Sonic calling my name. ''I don't care who you are, where you came from, who you came from. I don't care about your past. I care about you. You're alive, you're breathing, you're here. And I want you to stay. Don't let this...moment ruin who you are because you're still amazing, sweet, and definitely a beautiful girl that I hope will stick around for as long as I'm living.'' If only he could see me smile when he said that to me. How could such a boy bring a sweet moment into a bitter one?


	6. Chapter 6: Runner Up

**The Girl Whom Cried**

 **So...I haven't updated in a while...I know, I know...I was busy. A lot more lazy, and while this document was already typed up on my computer, I just never bothered to post it. My bad, my bad. But, this chapter is a key to the rising action. Soon there will be a lot of drama...sadness...pain and anguish, but over all happiness. So, this is morely of a filler chapter, nonetheless an important chapter to the later plot. Without further ado, enjoy.**

 _Chapter 6: Runner Up_

Sonic rolled over on his side, allowing one of his arms to dangle off the bed. His eyes flew wide open when he realized he dropped the house phone onto the floor. He sat up, exhaling and yawning before stretching his way out of bed and into the backyard. He used the outhouse and freshened up. By time he was finished, his father, Jules, was hovering over the useless stove trying to light a cigarette.

''Morning.'' Jules greeted.

''Morning.'' Sonic nodded and grabbed the box of corn flakes from the top of the refrigerator. He proceeded to open he refrigerator to get some milk, but was only greeted by scattered pieces of cheese, a box of lunch meat, and some other food products. ''It's no more milk.'' He told Jules before pouring himself a dry bowl of cereal. Jules didn't say a word back, only nodded as he continued to punch the stove to work.

''This damn thing!'' He cursed, shook his head, and sighed. Sonic sat at the table, silently amused at his father's predicament. ''I need to buy a new lighter.'' Jules sat at the table next to Sonic, his head in the palm of his hands. When Sonic got a good look at his father's face, he wondered if Jules got any sleep last night.

''Rough night?'' Sonic asked.

Jules exhaled loudly. ''Yup!'' He stood up from his seat and handed Sonic a list from inside the cupboards. ''I need you to go to Delli's for me and get everything off this list.'' Sonic reached for the list and examined everything through. _Eggs, Milk, canned goods, Ramen noodles,_ \- Sonic stuffed the list into his pocket and reached for the card that Jules handed him. ''It's seventy-five dollars on this card. _Spend it on food_ and not only on food that you want. As well, Sonia called and said she needed some more pads. Get some for her will ya?'' Sonic cringed. He didn't like ''lady shopping'' for his sister even if they were essential for her needs

''Alright.'' Sonic nodded. ''I can go right now, afterwards I have tryouts at three, so I probably won't be home until eight.'' Sonic knew tryouts ended at six, but he wanted to go over Tails' house and relax. When he glanced at the time, it was around seven in the morning.

It was time for his morning run.

Or, as he likes to call it, _morning escape_ before his dad finds the newspaper and begin moping about life. In this predicament, Sonic would love to agree that the life THEY'RE living in at the moment, is something to mope about. Even just thinking of the thought, it made him cringe. He didn't want to mope about life. There was nothing to mope about.

After all, someone in the Hedgehog family had to remain a positive vision. Sonia used to be that way until she got into boys. Sonic will never forget the screaming and the wailing and the over-exaggerations when Sonia went through puberty. Though, they all did. Sonia's was the worst. Yet, they were still going through it. He couldn't wait to endure more of her tantrums. Note the sarcasm.

Jules gently pounded on the table, seeming agitated. The chime of a bell was heard outside. ''Must be the paperboy.'' He got up from the small table. ''ALWAYS LATE!'' Sonic knew this was his cue to run over to his shoes and buckle them on. The paperboy is always on time. Jules just haven't had a load of a cigarette this morning.

''I'm going for a run, dad!'' He shouted loudly for his father to hear. Jules did not reply, so Sonic left out the door.

* * *

 **Sonic's P.O.V**

I walked outside, with the sun slapping me in the face with its heat wave. It was not pleasant walking outside and instantly being hit by a large anger of heat. Sweat begin trickling down my face, it seemed. I stopped to pay attention to my surroundings and bent down, liking one of my fingers and putting high above my head to get a sense of wind.

Nothing.

Nada.

Today might be a windless day for me, then. That's wonderful- note the sarcasm. Nonetheless, I still ran. I ran away from that place we called a home until I stopped in front of the closed flower shop. Why did I come here? I paced around the building, looking into the windows. Inside, the old man was tending to his flowers with care. I could hear him humming a tune of an old record.

The place was very pretty. I must admit.

I allowed one of my hands to make contact with the windows of the shop. I leaned in closer, Patrick was kissing a petal of a rose bouquet. He set it away from the others and put a note beside it. I couldn't see very far as to what the note said. And, to my dismay, the old man turned around and saw me.

He waved, so I waved back. I waited for him to make his way to the door and unlock it. ''What are you doing here so early, Sonic? You know the flower shop doesn't open today.''

I shrugged. ''Yeah...I was just running.'' I found my shoes interesting to look at, fidgeting on them.

''Looking for Amy, aren't cha?'' His tone was playful and when I looked up at him, he was wiggling his eyebrows.

I shook my head. ''Not really. She hasn't crossed my...mind.'' The words that flung from my mouth were somewhat true. I thought about the food in her house, the loads of food. Dry cereal just wasn't enough for breakfast.

Patrick nodded. ''Well, then,'' He arched his back, emitting out a pleasurable groan. ''how about I finish off these tulips and we can go back to my house? I know the Missus probably already finished breakfast.'' That sounded like a plan to me! I had to force myself to act normal and gave him a smile, ''Sounds delicious.''

Patrick grabbed the bouquet of roses he asked me to carry while we drove back to his place. When I looked around the neighborhood, it was quiet, nice, and seemed respectable. I wouldn't say it was high class- where the rich resided- but probably middle class. Wouldn't say poor either...far from poor actually.

The house Patrick led me to was extremely occupied with flowers. It was brown and sturdy, built from brick. I could tell it had a fireplace just because of the outside fireplace roof vent. I walked up the designed pavement ground that was lightly painted with flowers. Patrick had a serious habit of planting because every inch of his outside yard- and maybe even his backyard, was fenced with flowers, flower pots, growing flowers, flower bushes, even dead plants!

''Wow.''

''Eh, looks nice, doesn't it?'' Patrick threw a smile my way. ''Next week I'm going to make Amy clear up this front yard while I do the back. You could come by and help, earn you a little extra money yourself?''

I nodded. ''I'll think about it.''

The door creaked open and I was greeted with a old-fashioned decorative home. Unlike Sally's house of design, this was extremely old school. It seem like two old hedgehogs would live in this house. The walls were overly decorated in my opinion. Pictures of family, charts, graphs, and probably thousands of pictures of the sweet Amelia in her younger years. I stopped to look at one picture. Amelia was laid on her stomach, completely nude. A ducky blanket covered half her bottom as she was fascinated by a rattle toy placed in her hand.

Just seeing this, I see the spark in her jade eyes when she was a kid. Who would ever want to abandon a cute baby such as Amelia? Then again, Amelia seem to have a life full of opportunities. The house she lives in, the items that are hers _naturally_ , and two grandparents that love her to death. She should continue living this life, not trying to get confused in another.

The smell of bacon and pancakes led my feet into the kitchen. I seen Mrs. Rose, wearing an apron and humming a song that was playing on a cassette player. _They still have those?_ ''Hello, Mrs. Rose.'' I greeted.

She turned to face me upon hearing my voice. I noticed the fine wrinkles that was set within her face. She had Amelia's mesmerizing jade eyes. Her body was a bit on the heavy side, and I can see why with the breakfast meal she cooked. It looked more like thanksgiving breakfast instead of a normal breakfast. Maybe that's how it feel to be rich. ''Ah, Sonic The Hedgehog!'' Her voice was thick, like an old southern accent. ''I know your father Jules. It's nice that you can join us for breakfast.'' She put another pancake on a stack of others. She then started to work on the sausage.

''I think Amy's in the shower.'' She told me. ''You know she has them public speaking classes to go to this afternoon.''

I nodded. ''I feel bad for her, but I told her that it's not hard reading a paper in front of class.''

''Yeah, but it's the fact that she ripped it up instead of giving herself a chance. I would be pretty angry with myself if I did all that work and then rip it up just because I couldn't read it in front of class.'' She shook her head. ''That grandchild of mine.''

I had to agree. Amelia done the work, why did she rip it up? Maybe she could had asked Mr. James for an extension or something. What usually worked for me is reading in front of a mirror a couple times until I mastered that shaky voice to a minimum. Then again, I'm confident, so I have nothing to worry about.

''Want to have a seat, dear?'' Mrs. Rose pointed to one of the dining chairs and I obliged. The chair was comfortable.

''Amy!'' The old woman yelled loudly. ''Come down here! It's time to eat!''

My fingers tapped the wooden table, my mouth practically watering with all the food in front of me. Kinda glad I left the house this early. Damn straight worth it, now where's the rest of this family so we can-... ''Granny, I can't seem to find my baby blue powder. Have you seen it?'' _Ohholyfreakinggoodnessgraciousheavenonearthhavemercy_! When Amelia's eyes caught mine, she screamed and had to cover her mouth with one of her hands. The other hand was pulling tightly on the towel wrapped around her. She must had just got out the shower, because her body was still completely wet. Pink quills looked a mess in strands and dripping water on their sandy colored rug. Her face turned a bright pink- I wonder how did mine look?

''Child, don't you see this guest here?'' Her grandmother chided. ''Go put on some clothes.''

''I-I can't find my b-baby blue p-powder.'' She stuttered.

''Look in our bathroom. You might left it there.'' Mrs. Rose answered. ''Now, hurry before this food get cold.'' Amelia quickly turned around, pacing to another room. I hung my head down, the vision of her small petite body playing in my head. I could see those green eyes of hers grow wider when she realized a guest was over.

She's pretty cute.

The breakfast table was quiet. Well, quiet between Amelia and I. Her grandparents chatted away, talking about what used to been, and what these kids are into nowadays. I wanted to roll my eyes at this. I imagined Amelia going through this daily. After all, she did live with them.

My plate was stacked with everything. Four pancakes, four sausages, eggs, three pieces of bacon, and a bowl of oatmeal. Mrs. Rose also gave me half a banana and a cup of her homemade fruit juice. Now, this? This is a meal fit for a boy my age and height. I was growing. I would need more food than this, so it was essential for me to eat a lot. And, I mean, a lot.

''Oh, Patrick stop with your crazy rants about this government. You're not into politics.'' Mrs. Rose softly sighed.

''I'm telling ya, Susan. Just wait until the future. Rappers that aren't saying anything, phones becoming smarter than us! They have something plan. Amy, didn't you look it up?''

Amelia was busy dipping a piece of her pancake in maple syrup. She shrugged. ''I'm not really into politics.''

Her grandfather gasped. ''How come? You have to become a politician or something in law! It's my-YOUR dream!''

''No it is not.'' Her grandmother objected. ''She needs to become a cook. I didn't teach her these magnificent skills in the kitchen for nothing, you know.''

Amelia looked up at me, hinting a small smile. ''Now, you know what I'm saying?'' She mouthed for only me to hear. I had to hold in a chuckle.

''What about you, Sonic?'' Patrick's voice came.

''Sir?''

''What do you wanna do when you're older?''

I shrugged. ''I have no idea. I keep changing it.'' I grab hold of my bacon and put the three pieces fully in my mouth, chewing the taste of the goodness. I felt like melting at the moment from the weight I was probably building up with all this temptation in front of me. I was full for the first time in a long time.

After breakfast, Mrs. Rose cleaned the dishes. Amelia took me into the living room, her laptop powered in front of her. She showed me the different research that she found involving the rest of her family. When I seen her mother, Leila Applehog, the two bear a close- tantalizing close- resemblence. Leila had Amelia's peach and sakura fur only her eyes were a hazel brown. Amelia even wore the same hairstyle as her deceased mother. Had she known?

''Leila has five other siblings. I have three uncles and two aunties. Two of my uncles died. Phillip Applehog died in a car crash six years ago, so I was eight when he passed away. '' She told me.

''That sucks.'' I click my teeth.

''It does,'' She paused. ''The other one, Gregory Applehog was killed in a knife fight last year-''

''Knife fight?'' I exclaimed. ''That's bizarre!''

Amelia shrugged. ''Well, I guess being the youngest had its perks. Especially since he was still in college and young too.'' She cringed. ''Dumb and young.'' She later added, ''My last uncle, Matthias Applehog is in jail. I don't know why though. He's married with two kids of his own.''

I nodded.

''One of my aunts still live in this town. Rebecca Applehog. She works at a retail shop in Shades Mall. I was thinking about paying her a visit if that place wasn't so far away... and if I had my license.'' Amelia said. ''The other one moved to Franklinville. Her name is Fracine Applehog O'Hedge. She's married and had a kid, you know. I have a cousin named Robert. By the way, she's a lawyer.''

''Seems like you got all this planned out.'' I leaned closer to her side and playfully swat at her. She giggled. ''What about your grandparents on your maternal side?'' I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

''I'm one step ahead of you.'' Her nimble fingers begin typing quickly. She showed me an internet picture of an aged dark pink hedgehog, standing close to a lime green hedgehog. ''Exhibit A and B, my second set of grandparents Ronald and Kelly Applehog.''

''What's become of them?''

''Well, Kelly is teaching journal classes at Crestview high school.''

''That's in Double Hills isn't it?''

Amy nodded. ''The old man is in the hospital. He's suffering from alheimers disease.''

''Wow, really?''

''Yeah,'' Amy shrugged. ''I suppose that's where karma gets you.'' She stared longingly at the picture on the screen, her fingers gently caressing it before she closed the computer altogether. ''Family life is a mess.''

I got up from my seat next to her and walked around her large living room. ''Tell me about it.'' I distantly say as I look at the family photos. Other than the baby photos of Amelia, I seen other hedgehogs. Perhaps, her father in his younger days. He was a white hedgehog with a sneaky smile. He was standing close to a shorter grey hedgehog. I tilted my head, examining the photo. ''Is this your dad?'' I asked her.

Amelia gets up from the couch and stands by me. Her arms are crossed and her smile turned into a thin line. She shrugged, then walked off.

* * *

It was twelve in the afternoon when I left the Roses' humble home. Mrs. Rose packed me a few snacks after I told her about my tryouts for a track team. She rambled on and on about how she didn't want me starving. She made me a few sandwiches, packed me three bags of chips, and lastly stored me a box of cookies.

Amelia insisted that I allow her to accompany me at a distance. How could I say no? I still wanted to talk to her. When we set out the door, I stuffed my hands into my pockets while she hung onto my bag of snacks.

''It's gonna be a hot one today.'' She sighs loudly and attempted to blow a strand of quill away from her face.

''Yeah,'' I smiled at her. ''I'm going to be sweating a lot from running.''

''So, tell me about this whole track thing again?'' Her jade orbs glanced at me and a shy smile spread across her face. I told her about the opportunity I had from this man named Ivo Robotnik to join his track team and earn money. My dad was more excited about me winning this thing, and getting that money to him.

''Some old man walked into the flower shop and saw me run.'' I shrugged. ''Later, he said he wanted me to be on his team.'' I chuckled. ''We all know I will place in it. I'm the fastest runner and all.''

''Oh my gosh!'' Amelia giggled. ''You're not lying. I seen you run around school. You ran so fast my mind was dizzy just imagining it. Don't your head ever hurt?''

I laughed. ''No, it doesn't. I actually like it. Moving fast I mean.''

''Really?'' She rolled her eyes. ''Even though I like things going fast. I like it very slow as well-''

I wiggled my eyebrows at her, ''Slow, huh? I'll take note of that.'' I winked. It had to be a few seconds that passed until she realized my innuendo joke and playfully swatted at me.

''Sonic!''

We both laughed. Once we reached the end of her neighborhood's block, she turned to me. We stood their for a few seconds. At this moment I took in her features. Her round face, sakura skin, long pink quills, and most of all, her dazzling jade orbs. Again, Amelia took one of her hands and pulled her quills behind her ear, stretching out my snack bag.

I took it from her hold. ''I guess I'll see you later, Amelia.''

''Um, yeah.'' She licked her lips. ''But, wait.''

''Yeah?''

''Do you think...we can go back to that place you showed me?-''

''I thought it creeped you out?'' I smirked.

She giggled, ''It does...but, I like being there with you. Alone.''

''Hmmm...''

''I'll bring food.''

''Okay.'' The things I do for food...it's ashamed.

I hear her giggle again. ''I honestly just want to find my dad and give him a piece of my mind. I can't help, but think about my family and about how much of a lie I'm living. I won't be in peace without knowing what he thought and especially without knowing the half of my family. Won't you help me...Sonic?''

I honestly wished that Amy would let it go. Live her life. Be happy. Then, I knew that maybe if I was in her shoes, I would remain restless until I could get to the bottom of the case too. She would never be able to get answers from her mother, but her father? I would also like to meet that douchebag and give him a punch or two. He left a diamond behind and had more children? What type of parent does that?

I find myself nodding. ''Sure, I suppose we can do more research, but we'll have to plan carefully our next move.''

''Like running away?'' She put her hands on her hip. ''I'm not afraid to make my way up to-''

''Amelia do not exaggerate. We cannot run away. Where would we go?''

She was quiet. I continued, ''Exactly.'' As we let the silence fill the air, I waved her goodbye. ''Good luck at your speaking classes!'' I snickered and gave her quick hug, then I dashed off quickly to the field.

* * *

I got there early. It was about two p.m. I decided to eat a sandwich while I waited for the other tryouts. Then, I begin stretching to give my limbs satisfaction. I ran back and forth to the end of the field to the other end. Blue streaks were left for a few seconds before they disappeared.

My mind was occupied. Mostly thoughts on my family. Others were on Amelia. With my siblings being gone from the house as much as they could, I was honestly the only one left to care for dad. He was already in a state of far depression, turning to cigarettes to cater to his heartache. On top of that, he never wanted to get out of bed. If it wasn't about the money, he would pay no heed to you. Then my sister, turning to boys who don't care about her. She's in eighth grade. She's fifteen, picking up flirting habits. I don't know if it's from her best friend, Sally, or if it's her mindset wanting the ''guy attention''. Then, my brother. Though he's not much of a bother like Sonia, Manic was still young and naive. I hardly know the people he hangs around and he frightens me when it comes to his depression. I know he used to cut. He says he stopped. To what extent?

And, what about Amelia?

I stopped running for a bit, taking a seat on the bleachers. One thing I always kept with me was that stupid journal for Mr. James class, so I took it out to begin writing down my thoughts.

I used to want those around me to pity me. I used to want them to feel sorry for me. Then, I figured that I don't have it as bad as others. Yeah, my mom died, but so many others' mothers. Take a look at my friend, Amelia...her mother committed suicide. My mother was murdered. I cannot pick which death was worse, even though they were both wrong. My father did not leave me nor my siblings. Amelia's father gave her up and then proceeded to have new children. Perhaps to make up the mistake he did to Amelia. If it's anything, I feel bad for Amelia. Sure, she has a humble, comfy home, and two loving grandparents to take care of her, but she's constantly fighting with herself it seem. I see her inside of school...with herself. She doesn't talk much, she pays no attention to those around her. I have friends. I have two wonderful best friends that can be irritating, but nonetheless, they are my truest friends! I also have a right to be happy. I don't know why everyday I wake up grungy out of bed, yet I'm ready to tackle the day.

I have a goal in life.

I want to be happy. Anyone I meet, I want to change their lives. Even if it's a small change. I want people to smile. I just want them to be happy.

I couldn't finish my thoughts down because Robotnik came over to me. He was nicely dressed in a silver suit, a cane at his side. I stood up from my seat. Six boys were trailing behind him and he motioned for me to come over.

''I'm glad you could make it, boy.'' He grinned. Did he really think I would miss out on an opportunity as this? The money will be great. ''Firstly, I would like for you to meet the team.'' As I stood in front of the six boys, Robotnik went up to the first boy. He was a green hawk. ''This is Jet the Hawk.'' His voice boomed. Next, he walked to a shrew. ''This is Swifty the Shrew.'' As he continued to introduce the next four boys: Shadow the Hedgehog, Manny the Rabbit, Charles the stag, and lastly Scourge the Hedgehog. I was surprised to see a couple of boys from my school that ran on this team. I also found out that in the end of the tryouts, Robotnik only had to keep four of us to make a team.

''Alright. You will have six minutes to stretch before we begin these tryouts.'' The leader says and he makes his way to the bleachers. Scourge and Shadow comes up to me, giving me a shake.

''What's up faker, I didn't know you were trying out?'' Shadow raised an eyebrow.

''We already know you gonna land a spot.'' Scourge begin stretching his legs, sitting on the ground and pushing them out.

I chuckled. ''I have faith in the two of you.'' I glanced at them while I stretched my arms. ''But, I am the best, aren't I?''

''Don't get cocky, hedgehog.'' Scourge said.

''But, you're the one feeding my ego.'' I said. Shadow rolled his eyes before sighing loudly.

''Stop it, girls.'' He says, annoyed. ''All I know is that I'm in it for the money.''

''How much it's paying?'' I asked.

''You don't know?'' Scourge cocked his head. He got up and stretched his arms. ''Last I heard was three hundred fifty every week for each team member. Especially if we win competitions and stuff.''

''Seriously?''

Once Shadow nodded his head, a new type of energy surged through me. Just thinking about all that money...what I could do to help my family brought tears to my eyes. I blinked a couple times to get ahold of myself.

As time was called,we all stepped forward onto the field. I was placed as number four next to Swifty the Shrew. The Rabbit was first to go and we watched his fast feet reach the end of the field before coming back. His time read three minutes and twenty seconds. Next was the hawk. He came back at two minutes four seconds. Next was the shrew. He came back at three minutes five seconds. Then, it was me. I took hold of the wind and surely there it went blowing my quills to the side a bit. I shot a thumbs up before I dashed off, the world around me was a in quick blur. When I came back, breathing normally unlike the other boys who were panting. Robotnik called my time at one minute fifteen seconds. The fastest record out all the boys. Shadow came back at two minutes on the dot. Scourge came back at two minutes three seconds. And, lastly the stag came back at six minutes.

We already knew who made the team. We hear Robotnik happily shout my name, Shadow's name, Scourge's name, and Jet's name. He called us forward and talked to us about the schedule and about the plans. Starting next week we would have practice, starting at five and ending at seven. He told us he would be ordering our uniforms and that he needed us to eat as healthy as possible. That meant no junk food. I craved those cookies at the moment.

After tryouts and walking out the field. The four of us walked to the store together. I still had to go to Delli's market for my dad, but I would do that later. We were hyped about being picked on the track team. That three hundred fifty dollars was right around the corner.

''Hey, can I ask ya'll something?'' I said after we finished our victories with each other. Each boy gave me a questioningly look. I wanted to know what they thought of Amelia. She was certainly mysterious to me, even though I knew her more than they probably would. ''What do yall know about Amelia Rose?''

Shadow shrugged. ''She's in my sixth period class. And a few times I saw her in the library.''

Jet replied. ''The pink girl, eh? She's in my study class. Pretty cute, but she doesn't talk much.''

''I know a little of her,'' Scourge said.

''How?''

''Her cousin is Roselinda. Rosy, I mean. The two look just a like, but Amy's the quiet one it would seem, but she is pretty funny!''

I snickered. Yeah, the pinkette was a bit funny...sarcasm was her thing.

''Why are you asking about her?'' Scourge squinted his eyes. ''Ohhh, Sonic has a crush!''

I blushed and tried to hide my face. ''I don't have a blush! I just work w-with her.''

''Where do you work?'' Shadow asked.

''The flower shop. Amelia's grandfather owns the shop.''

''Aww, how cute! You got the job, so you could be close to her!'' Scourge playfully hit me on the shoulder. ''Who knew you could be such a player!''

''Shut up.'' I growled at him.

After a few seconds of silence, we all laughed in the end. These were the boys I meant as truest friends. Though we weren't as close as I was with Knuckles and Tails, they were my other options to turn to.

Once we all went our separate ways I pondered on whether handling that list or waiting. My dad was most likely at home, agitated that I didn't make it there yet with the needed supplies. I needed a break. Not only from him, but from that scenery. So, I took a short cut to Tails house, my best friend. My brother. I wish I could had spent a night there but when the other twins were out, one of us had to stay in with dad...in case nothing did not happen.

Yeah...I'll go over Tails house, maybe to play a few video games or help him out on whatever new experiment he's trying to accomplish. I'll go any place, but not to that house.


End file.
